Je ne veux pas vivre à genoux
by rality
Summary: S'il doit finir le reste de sa vie, alors ce sera fièrement...Pas à genoux. Quelque soit le temps qui lui reste à vivre, même s'il sait que Voldemort gagnera...
1. Default Chapter

Je ne veux pas vivre à genoux.  
  
Il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé que le sort puisse tourner ainsi contre sa volonté...Lui qui n'avait déjà pas vécu une vie facile jusque là, il fallait en plus que Sirius ne soit plus des leurs...Pourquoi lui, Harry Potter, supposé être doué en défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi lui, supposé être le meneur de l'A.D, pourquoi lui, supposé avoir combattu et échappée tant de fois au seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi lui, supposé être tout ce que les gens espèrent de lui, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ni à appliquer l'occlumancie ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant une étape de base dans la défense, une discipline parfaitement adaptée à la définition de cette matière...  
  
Il avait toujours jugé qu'on lui en demandait trop, sans jamais demander son avis. Pourtant, c'était bien lui l'objet de toutes leurs espérances, de tous leurs désirs...Pourquoi Dumbledore s'entêtait-il à toujours accomplir un tas de choses pour le protéger, alors qu'il pourrait vivre une vie tranquille avec ses camarades, protégé ou pas...Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Ce n'était pas la protection de Dumbledore qui avait empêché les détracteurs de s'introduire dans Privet Drive l'été dernier...Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible, il aurait mieux valu que le vieux sorcier s'en rende compte moins tard, cela aurait évité à Harry d'être toujours le dernier au courant sur les événements de sa propre vie...Mais ça, personne ne semblait trouver cela anormal, voir même inadmissible...Heureusement que ses amis étaient là, autrement cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait devenu fou, et l'image de Dumbledore dont le cou tordu se trouvait dans ses mains, s'imposa alors dans son esprit...Non bien sûr, jamais il n'en arriverait à ce point avec le vieux sorcier, il tenait Dumbledore en grande estime, bien qu'il ait, depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, chuté de quelques échelons dans celle-ci...  
  
Harry, assis sur le bord extérieur de sa fenêtre grande ouverte, laissant ses jambes balancer dans le vide nocturne...Sa tête bouillonnait de centaines de questions et de réflexions, dont il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. L'image de Rogue s'imposa alors, recouvrant toutes ses questions, et son professeur de potion le regardait d'un œil critique, lui disant "Tous les soirs, Potter, vous devrez vous entraîner à faire le vide dans votre esprit". Il était drôle lui, faire le vide...Il était un des mieux placé, malgré l'aversion qu'il avait envers Harry, pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait...  
  
Mais Harry était décidé à faire des efforts...C'était après tout son manque de travail qui avait aboutit à la perte de Sirius...Dans un sens, il se sentait tellement coupable, et penser au fait qu'après ses études à Poudlard, il aurait pu vivre en totale liberté avec son parrain, le remplissait d'un sentiment d'injustice si puissant, que sa magie parvenait parfois à s'extérioriser sans qu'il ne la contrôle, comme le soir où la tante Marge s'était mise à enfler comme un ballon ou encore lorsque le verre de vin s'était brisé dans ses mains...  
  
Ruiné par son esprit en ébullition, il décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc où Dudley et sa bande avait l'habitude de tenir leurs petites réunions. Sa chambre n'étant qu'au premier étage, Harry s'avança tout au bord du rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber en souplesse dans la pelouse du jardin. Il se releva, se dirigea droit vers la clôture de la maison, sauta par-dessus avec souplesse, et marcha silencieusement vers le parc. La nuit était plutôt claire, et assez chaude. L'air du sud apportait un été vraiment chaud, de telle sorte que la température nocturne ne descendait pas en dessous des vingt degrés, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, qui passait désormais la majorité de ses nuits dehors, allongé sur une balançoire ou dans la pelouse des Dursley, avec pour seule compagnie le clair de lune, et le chant des grillons...Il se laissa tomber contre un arbre à la mine sinistre, et s'adossa contre son tronc, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, et il laissait ses pensées déferler dans on esprit, comme un courant d'air, avec l'espoir qu'elles pourraient en sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux, le temps de faire le point, de repartir à zéro avec lui-même...Mais non, cela ne lui était pas permis...Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des voix provenant d'un peu plus loin. Comme l'été dernier, Dudley rentrait d'une excursion dans les quartiers de Privet Drive avec sa bande de copains. Chacun d'eux se serra la main pour se dire au revoir, après d'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Seul au milieu du trottoir, Dudley aperçu soudain Harry assis sous l'arbre, et il se dirigea vers lui, tenant fermement son vélo par le guidon.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Je réfléchis, ça se voit pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...  
  
Harry évita de justesse un coup de pied envoyé par son cousin, et il dégaina soudainement sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur Dudley.  
  
_Refais ça juste une fois Big D, et ce n'est pas qu'une simple queue en tire-bouchon qui t poussera sur le corps.  
  
Harry avait dit ça étrangement calmement, effrayant encore plus Dudley qui recula d'un pas chancelant.  
  
_Je le dirai à mon père, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'en servir en dehors de l'école. _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Répondit Harry. Je suis en sixième année maintenant, et c'est devenu légal si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes, jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à le rompre.  
  
_Bon ben je sais pas si t'es décidé à prendre racine là et attendre que tu bourgeonnes, mais moi je me tire, je vais faire un tour. _Attends, je viens avec toi ! _Pourquoi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi Dud, faut que je réfléchisse seul. _T'es bizarre depuis la fin Juin...Enfin, je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Ta petite amie t'a plaqué ?  
  
Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Dudley, alors que Harry lui jetait un regard de pitié.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'elle m'a plaqué ? _Ah, parce que t'as vraiment une petite amie ? _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Dud ? Tu peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes ? _Non, je veux savoir où tu vas comme ça. _Eh bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. _Je m'en fiche, ce sera répété, transformé et amplifié auprès de mes vieux. _Mais quel boulet tu fais comme mec !! Bon je rentre, j'en ai marre. Faudrait peut être que tu apprennes à grandir Dud, ça devient inquiétant comme tu régresses.  
  
Dudley essaya de répliquer, mais aucun mot assez intelligent et cassant ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche pour lui permettre de remettre son cousin à sa place. Pour compenser, il commença à lever la main pour le frapper derrière la tête, mais Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa à nouveau sur Dudley avant même que la main de celui-ci ait atteint sa tête.  
  
_Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse Duddy ? _Non, c'est bon...Range ça...Ce truc...  
  
Harry toisa Dudley du regard, puis rangea doucement sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste. Le silence les replongea dans un mutisme, et tous deux marchèrent en regardant droit devant eux, côte à côte. Dudley observait Harry du coin de l'œil. Il avait changé, Harry. Il était beaucoup plus mûr que tout autre jeune de seize ans, et on avait pu observer une évolution frappante chez lui, au cours de la dernière année. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi mince, c'était dans sa personnalité, mais cela ne lui allait pas mal. Il n'était pas maigre, seulement mince. Une silhouette un peu inquiétante en fait, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas, et une silhouette mystérieuse pour une personne de son entourage...Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être dans les un mètre soixante-cinq pas plus, et cela le rendait assez attirant du côté des filles...Son style vestimentaire avait changé aussi. En fait, depuis que l'oncle Vernon avait eu une augmentation et avait eu l'honneur de signer un contrat qui lui assurait une belle petite fortune pour le restant de sa vie, les Dursley avaient décidé de faire des efforts envers Harry. Celui-ci pouvait enfin manger normalement, et il avait le droit de choisir ses vêtements dans les magasins...Mais c'était aussi dû à la menace que Maugrey avait proférée devant l'oncle Vernon sur le quai de la gare Kings Cross...En fait, maintenant Harry avait l'air d'un adolescent tout à fait normal aux yeux des moldus, un adolescent suivant le style vestimentaire des jeunes de la mode, mais en restant simple, naturel. Ce soir là, il était habillé d'une chemise noire aux manches lui arrivant aux coudes, et d'un jean assez large, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui lui descendait bas sur les hanches, lui donnant un style de "débraillé" comme sa tante lui disait si souvent, mais aussi une allure assez classe, d'un jeune naturel. Niveau chaussures, il portait des chaussures très larges, noires, que les moldus appelaient des "Vans". Son visage aussi avait un peu changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, électrisants, si ce n'était encore plus qu'avant, mais ses cheveux s'étaient un peu affinés. Certes, ils étaient toujours aussi impossibles à coiffer, mais ils brillaient plus, et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas en ordre lui donnait une apparence rebelle, sauvage...Il avait légèrement bronzé cet été, renforçant un peu plus l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses lunettes rondes avaient disparu également, laissant place à une monture plus discrète et plus sérieuse, de forme rectangulaire aux angles arrondis. Bref Harry avait beaucoup changé, provoquant au fond de son cousin une jalousie naissante...Mais Harry s'en fichait complètement, et cela rendait Dudley malade... Dudley s'arrêta soudain,, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche, et s'appuya contre la clôture d'un pavillon. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de cigarette, mais blanche et beaucoup plus étrange...  
  
_Tu touches à ça, toi ? Lui demanda Harry avec étonnement. _Faut bien essayer, un jour où l'autre...C'est Pierre qui me l'a filé, c'était son dernier. A ce qui paraît, quand on en fume, on décolle pendant une bonne heure et on rigole pour rien. _C'est de la merde ces trucs là, faut pas y toucher. _Oh allez, Potter, fais pas ta fillette, juste un petit coup, ça peut pas faire de mal... _Tu parles, tu seras encore plus con qu'avant, et ça, c'est pas à ton avantage...  
  
Dudley fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
  
_Ils appellent ça un pétard, dit-il en regardant le bout de son joint...Tu veux essayer ? _... _Oh allez, juste pour voir, tires juste une fois, pour voir. _T'es fou, Dursley, complètement taré. _Ohoo, le Harrychouchou à peur de fumer un petit joint !! _Très bien ! Donne-moi ça !!  
  
Il s'empara du joint en question, l'alluma et tira deux fois dessus, sous les yeux étonnés de Dudley. Il toussota deux ou trois fois, puis s'adressa à son cousin.  
  
_Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant tu tires deux fois pas plus, et on se tire. J'en ai marre de tes conneries, c'est vraiment de la merde ton truc. De toute façon, si tu veux ruiner ta santé, c'est ton problème, moi ça me fera des vacances après tout...  
  
Dudley s'étouffa à moitié avec la fumée, sous les yeux amusés de Harry.  
  
_Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda Dudley en toussant. _Parce que tu veux faire les grands durs, et que tu ne tiens même pas à un simple petit joint. _C'est pas parce que t'as bien tenu que tu dois te vanter. _Tu sais, c'est pas plus mal que tu tiennes pas, parce que quand j'ai vu l'état de Ron l'année dernière, c'était assez dur de le raisonner et de le ramener au dortoir sans qu'il n'aille vraiment faire toutes les choses qu'il prétendait. _T'as déjà fumé un joint à l'école des fous ? _Deux pour être exact. Mais ça n'a pas les mêmes effets sur les sorciers que sur les moldus, je tiens à te le préciser. Chez les sorciers, on rajoute de la fleur de méthylène dedans, et ça fait encore plus "décoller" comme tu dis. Mais l'avantage, c'est que ça n'a aucun effet néfaste sur la santé...Mais c'est mal vu d'en fumer, très mal vu...Alors on était monté dans la tour d'astronomie, pour être tranquille, et s'on était assis sur le rebord de la plus grande fenêtre...Halala, dans l'état qu'il était Ron, il rigolait pour rien...Heureusement que Hermione n'est arrivée que trois heures après, parce que une heure plus tôt et on aurait encore eu droit à la leçon de moral.  
  
Harry rit à la pensée de ce souvenir avec Ron...Ils avaient fait un pacte le soir là tous les deux, se promettant de tout se dire, et de faire la plupart de leurs bêtises ensemble. Dudley observa Harry, ahuri, et lui demanda :  
  
_Vous avez vraiment des joints chez les sorciers ?? _Evidemment, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ils ne sont pas néfastes à la santé, mais c'est mal vu, et c'est comme pour les moldus, c'est un peu illégal... L'autre fois, quand on faisait nos devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, elle m'a demandé c'était quoi mes convictions pour devenir auror plus tard, et quand je lui ai répondu "Le travail c'est l'opium du peuple, je ne veux pas mourir drogué", je crois qu'elle m'a prit pour un taré...Mais c'était pour rire, et avec Ron on a explosé de rire. Et c'est le soir même qu'on a essayé...Mais toi je te conseille de pas trop toucher à cette merde, c'est vraiment mauvais, et c'est dégradant comme truc. _Mais toi tu le fais bien !! _Oui, mais moi, c'est pas pareil.  
  
Harry tira une troisième et dernière fois sur le joint, le jeta et l'écrasa. Allez viens, on rentre, il est déjà minuit passé. Dudley le suivit sans rien dire. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant tout le reste du chemin, seul les cliquetis du dérailleur du vélo de Dudley les accompagnant.  
  
Une fois rentrés, chacun se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers sa chambre, les Dursley étant déjà couchés. Harry s'introduit silencieusement dans sa chambre, sous les yeux encore ébahis de Dudley. Si un jour il avait pensé que Harry puisse être normal dans son anormalité, il se serait pris pour un fou.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Quand Pétunia se réveilla, elle trouva un mot griffonné à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin jauni, d'une écriture allongée et rapide. "Je suis parti au chemin de Traverse pour la journée, je ne rentrerai ce soir que sur les coups de 21h00...Harry" Le fait qu'elle laisse plus de liberté qu'avant à son neveu frustrait Pétunia, c'était au départ contraire à ses convictions. Mais ils avaient eu une discussion, lui, elle et Vernon, et avec un élan d'extrême bonne volonté, ils en avaient conclu que Harry méritait autant de liberté que Dudley, mais sous conditions de participer aux tâches de la maison, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Harry, du fait qu'il les avait toujours faites, les tâches de la maison.  
  
Il s'était levé tôt ce matin, sur les coups de cinq heures, malgré qu'il se soit couché très tard la nuit. Mais depuis la mort de Cédric, il avait le sommeil très léger, et il n'avait pas besoin de longues nuits pour être en forme. Alors après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il était sorti dehors, avait fait un bref signe de sa baguette magique, et avait embarqué alors à bord du Magicobus, pour aller directement au chemin de Traverse, où il devait retrouver Hermione, la famille Weasley, Neville, Seamus, Dean, et la plupart des membres de l'AD. En fait, vu le beau temps qui régnait sur le mois d'août, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard allaient se retrouver là bas.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison se réveillait doucement. Ron était le premier à se réveiller. Il était à peine six heures, et tout le monde, à part lui, dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Ginny remuait légèrement dans son sommeil à côté de lui. La raison pour laquelle elle ne dormait pas dans sa chambre était qu'il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumée dans la maison des Black...Bien sûr, Percy était encore absent, mais les jumeaux avaient invité Lee Jordan pour une semaine, Ginny allait recevoir deux de ses amies aujourd'hui, Ron avait invité Hermione, et Harry devrait arriver le lendemain, Mr Weasley était accompagné du professeur Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Shaklebot, Rogue qui allait rester encore une semaine, au plus grand damne des jeunes Weasley, ainsi que Bill et Charlie qui avaient décidé de passer toutes les vacances avec leur famille. Ce qui allait, en tout, remplir la maison d'une petite vingtaine de personnes. Il se leva donc, en évitant de faire du bruit, et il descendit doucement les escaliers baignés de rayons ocres et dorés, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pattenrond le regardait de ses yeux jaunes et miaula de contentement à son approche. Alors qu'il se servait un café froid, il d'adressa directement au chat.  
  
_Ca te change ici, pas vrai ?  
  
Il eut pour toute réponse un simple ronronnement.  
  
_Tu verras, demain on sera un de plus, Maman va devenir complètement folle...Ca commence à faire beaucoup de monde à gérer, mais bon, ça met de l'ambiance à la maison...Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
  
Le chat sauta souplement de la table sur le carrelage et s'en alla en trottinant par la porte- fenêtre ouverte... Ron se retrouva alors seul devant sa tasse, avec pour seule compagnie le tic-tac régulier de la trotteuse de l'horloge familiale. Contemplant d'un regard vide le contenu de sa tasse qui continuait à tournoyer autour de sa cuillère, ses pensées divergèrent vers Poudlard...Harry...Leur amitié... Il se rappela alors leurs bêtises de l'année dernière...Avant la perte de Sirius, évidemment...Malgré la menace de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus d'aux, ils avaient profité au maximum de leur année scolaire, loin du regard réprobateur que Hermione aurait pu leur porter, loin de la surveillance de Dumbledore...En fait, Ron pensait que c'était toujours resté entre Harry et lui, ces expériences d'adolescent, mais Sirius lui avait dit pendant les vacances de Noël, que lui seul en dehors des deux jeunes, était au courant...Evidemment, Sirius ne pouvait pas protester, et même ses disputes protectrices avec Harry n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le jeune sorcier, Sirius en ayant fait autant durant sa propre scolarité avec Lupin et James. Il se souvint leur premier verre d'alcool, leur premier "joint", comme les moldus disaient, leur première dispute, en quatrième année...Leurs différences les rapprochaient, tous comme leurs points communs les éloignaient...Ils étaient à la fois tellement semblables, et tellement différents...Harry, lui était, plutôt impulsif, et depuis ses quinze ans, plutôt réactif aux différentes provocations qu'on pouvait lui porter. Il avait aussi tendance à s'attacher énormément aux gens qui lui étaient chers, et cela mettait Ron d'accord sur le fait que cette année, Harry serait loin d'avoir le moral de s'amuser autant que l'année dernière...Il était de toute façon complètement sûr, que lorsque Harry arriverait au Terrier demain, il serait moralement transformé...Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué Ron, c'était les propos de Harry envers Dumbledore...Il en avait eu vent, de part les discussions jasantes entre les différents portraits de l'école, mais il le comprenait...Lui-même aurait été révolté si on l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance pendant tant d'années...D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas révolté, il était survolté...Mais lui Ron, était là pour le soutenir, tout comme l'ensemble des gens présent au Terrier en ce moment...Mais soudain, il repensa à leur amitié à tous les deux...Ils étaient un peu comme deux frères...En quelques sortes, en fait...Ils se complétaient, et toutes leurs plus grosses bêtises d'adolescent, ils les avaient faites ensemble...Mais qu'est-ce que signifiait réellement le mot "amitié" ? Ils étaient peut-être plus soudés qu'ils ne le pensaient, mais comparé à Sirius et James, était-ce pareil ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas pareil...Une amitié pareille à celle des maraudeurs, ce n'est ni courant, ni réellement recommandé...Comment une telle amitié avait-elle pu aboutir à une dislocation aussi violente ?? Une amitié telle, qu'elle avait donné naissance à la mort d'un de ses membres...Une amitié telle, qu'elle avait donné naissance à la plongée d'un autre de ses membres dans les ténèbres...Une amitié telle que l'avant-dernier membre avait lui aussi perdu la vie, et ce il y avait légèrement plus d'un mois...Une amitié telle, qui par contre, restait gravée dans toutes les mémoires, aussi bien professeurs que connaissances, ennemis ou amis, inconnus ou parents...Une amitié telle que tout le monde trouvait inconcevable, le fait que la cruauté humaine et la personnalité de plusieurs personnes, que ces personnes aient voulu bien faire ou non, aient pu la détruire en si peu de temps...Pourquoi, les Potter, avaient-ils dû subir cela ? Pourquoi eux ? La question subsistait dans l'esprit de Ron depuis un petit moment déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son esprit de ce sujet. Pourquoi Sirius Black, l'ami le plus loyal de la famille Potter, ancien Gryffondor, et excellent élève de Poudlard, avait-il eu à subir la perte de son meilleur ami, presque la perte de son frère, et pourquoi avait-il dû passer douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas eu droit à un procès comme une personne normale ? Meurtrier ou pas, on lui devait ce procès. La faiblesse du Ministère s'était dévoilée plus de fois en seize années que depuis sa création. L'histoire qui semblait lier l'ensemble des Maraudeurs semblait être enchaînée par un même destin...Depuis leur rencontre, le chemin des Maraudeurs semblait mener aussi loin que possible dans la destruction. Pourquoi, l'un après l'autre, les Maraudeurs semblaient être condamnés à tomber ? Ils avaient marqué leur existence à Poudlard, et tout le monde se souvenait d'eux...Hagrid...Mac Gonagall...Dumbledore...Maugrey...Les parents de leurs amis, les anciens amis de Maraudeurs...Mais eux, tout ceux-là, étaient encore vivants...Et les Maraudeurs s'étaient effondrés...Il n'en restait plus que d'eux, ou plutôt devrait-il dire plus qu'un, l'autre n'en étant plus un à part entière...Mais s'ils suivaient le même chemin que les deux autres, bientôt il n'en resterait plus un seul... Hagrid avait dit à Harry que Sirius était parti comme il l'aurait souhaité...Mais comme l'avait dit Harry, il n'aurait pas du tout voulu partir...Chacun des Maraudeurs disparus était parti bien trop tôt... Dépité, il se leva, n'ayant pas bu la moitié de son café, puis il se dirigea à l'extérieur, la chaleur matinale du soleil le frappant de plein fouet, et ils se laissa glisser contre le mur, dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée, la tête appuyée au creux de sa main.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
De son côté, dans son bureau frais de la clarté du matin, le professeur Mac Gonagall semblait, elle aussi, plongée dans les mêmes pensées que Ron. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils avaient devancé de loin les jumeaux Weasley dans le domaine des ennuis causés. Les parents des élèves de Serpentard actuels, devaient s'en souvenir des Maraudeurs, et la rencontre de chacun d'eux avec la mort semblait les combler de bonheur. Mais ce que Minerva Mac Gonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard, se demandait en ce moment, c'était pourquoi le sort continuait-il de s'acharner sur les Maraudeurs et sur leur entourage ? Les Londubat étaient hors-course, ceci était évident...Les Prewett étaient carrément morts, donc autant ne pas se faire d'illusion. Tant de familles avaient été déchirées et détruites, il y a de cela plus de seize ans, et cela allait continuer c'était certain...Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné de détails sur la Prophétie. Simplement que l'un des deux devrait mourir...Il n'avait pas précisé qui étaient les deux en question, mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie...Ou bien ils allaient devoir assister à la résistance des sorciers contre la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par conséquent à la chute du monde moldu, des sans pouvoirs, des non magiques et des créatures inférieures...Et donc évidemment, à la mort du dernier des Potter. Tiens à propos, il voulait devenir Auror, et elle lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? En fait, la question devait plutôt être interprétée dans ce sens : "allait-il y arriver" ? Tiendrait-il jusque là ? Ce pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix existait était non seulement pour détruire les forces du mal, mais le but premier, c'était de maintenir Potter en vie...Tout le monde doit logiquement penser que protéger quelqu'un doit être plus facile que de détruire toute une force...Mais dans leur cas, il était difficile de choisir lequel des deux cas était le plus difficile à accomplir. Potter semblait voué à la mort, tout comme son père l'était. Lui seul, Harry, avait surmonté et vécu plus d'épreuves horrifiantes que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Pour un gosse de seize, cela constituait un lourd passé et une existence difficile et pénible...Une existence que tout le monde s'efforçait de maintenir le plus longtemps possible, mais dans quel but ? Et si c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui devait mourir ? Elle avait beau reconsidérer la question sous tous les angles possibles, Minerva Mac Gonagall en arrivait toujours à la même réponse. Voldemort ne pouvait pas tomber face à un gamin de seize ans...Et même s'il ne devait pas tomber tout de suite, même si Harry devait vivre jusqu'à vingt ans, même plus, Voldemort ne tomberait pas. Les autres oui, mais pas Voldemort. Pourtant, Harry avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises l'exceptionnel développement de ses pouvoirs pour un jeune de cet âge...Etre capable de matérialiser un Patronus corporel à l'âge de treize ans relevait de l'exploit...Avoir été vainqueur, à un niveau égal à celui de Cédric Diggory, élève de septième année, du tournoi des trois sorciers était également une performance respectable...De plus, avoir à ses dépens affronté quatre fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans y être resté imposait le devoir de se poser quelques questions pour le moins simplistes...Mais Albus Dumbledore en avait déjà parlé...Harry tenait ce don de défense de son père, mais malheureusement il ne semblait pas tenir que cela de son père...Pourquoi Elle-savait-qui s'acharnait-il sur les Potter...A cause, peut-être...De cette fichue prophétie...Toute la vie d'un gosse de seize ans ne semblait tenir qu'à cette prédiction, pourtant brisée, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois. Bien sûr, Dumbledore possédait l'original, dans sa pensine et son esprit. Mais si Dumbledore disparaissait ? Oh...Qu'elle était stupide...Potter la connaissait. Mais Potter, selon ses convictions, si l'on n'était pas vigilant, pouvait subir le même sort que ses parents, d'un moment à l'autre, sous les yeux pourtant bien ouverts de l'Ordre...Potter était en danger, plus que jamais, mais ça, tout le monde le savait et essayait d'agir. Mais maintenant que Sirius Black était mort, Harry lui-même serait moins vigilant. Peut-être que même sa peur de la Mort serait complètement dissipée...Peut-être que le jour où il devrait affronter Voldemort, et qu'il aura à faire ce choix, tuer ou être tué, il ne cherchera pas plus loin...Peut-être se laissera-t-il aller au bon vouloir de Voldemort, guidé par la simple envie de vouloir revoir Sirius...James...Lily.  
  
Minerva Mac Gonagall était dépassée. Ces temps étaient si durs. Les personnes vivantes ou mortes, semblait pourtant avoir un si grand rôle à jouer dans cette histoire...La mort des Potter avait été emblématique. Voldemort avait ainsi franchi une barrière de plus, sans la moindre difficulté. L'ironie du sort qui enrobait Sirius Black, était que Voldemort n'aie pas eu à fournir un seul effort pour se débarrasser des Potter. Sirius lui avait livré le moyen sur un plateau d'argent...Pettigrow. L'arme idéale. Tellement faible, que personne ne penserait s'en méfier ne serait- ce qu'une seule seconde.  
  
Elle soupira bruyamment, reposant brutalement la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait sans boire, se leva et se dirigea vers la plus grande fenêtre de son bureau. Le monde était tellement instable, et Harry Potter était leur seule issue.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione émergea doucement de son sommeil, les paupières encore lourdes de la petite nuit de sommeil qu'elle venait de passer. A côté d'elle, Ginny dormait encore profondément, il n'était que six heures trente...Lentement, elle s'étira, et s'aperçut que le sac de couchage de Ron était vide. C'était bizarre, lui qui faisait d'habitude des grosses nuits. Plusieurs personnes à Poudlard lui avaient dit que Ron et elle feraient un beau couple, mais elle ne le pensait pas. Ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle aimait. Ron était pour elle un véritable ami, sur cette affirmation aucun doute ne pesait dans sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Non...Celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant quelques mois n'était pas Ron... Elle sortit de sons sac de couchage en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Ginny, puis elle s'habilla, enfilant un T-shirt blanc, large, et une jupe en Jean qui lui couvrait les genoux. Elle se dirigea à tâtons dans l'obscurité, et alors que ses doigts touchaient enfin la clenche de la porte, elle entendit sous ses pieds le bruit d'un papier froissé. Lentement, sans lâcher la clenche, son bras gauche descendit vers le sol, et en frôlant le sol du bout des doigts, elle rencontra enfin le papier, qu'elle ramassa. Elle l'observa dans un rayon de lumière orangé, qui filtrait à travers les volets fermés. S'apercevant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une photo, elle l'examina plus attentivement. Un groupe de personnes lui faisait signe de la main en affichant des sourires pour certains inquiets, pour d'autres heureux, pour d'autres faux, pour d'autres francs...Elle reconnut Maugrey, qui avait encore son nez entier, mais déjà son œil magique...Les parents de Neville étaient là également, le visage jovial et heureux..."s'ils savaient..." pensa Hermione. Un jeune homme maigre qui tenait le bras d'une jeune femme riait joyeusement, semblant taquiner la jeune femme qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. L'homme proprement dit avait des cheveux noirs, en bataille, des yeux noisette et était vêtu d'un T-shirt des Bizarr's Sisters, étrangement le même que Tonks portait sur le quai fin Juin, et un Jean noir...La jeune femme quant à elle était vêtue d'une robe légère, rosâtre, et ses cheveux auburn tombaient souplement sur ses épaules nues. Elle avait des yeux verts, électrisants...Ceux de Harry.  
  
_Poussez-vous un peu, chuchota Hermione. Je veux voir tout le monde.  
  
Et ainsi, les personnages de la photo se bousculèrent pour faire place à ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans le cadre. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs, souples, d'une allure assez séduisante bouscula tout le monde et se hissa jusqu'aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux en bataille, suivi d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et au visage jeune, mais dont les yeux étaient cernés. Albus Dumbledore était présent, souriant malicieusement aux côtés du professeur Mac Gonagall, qui paraissait moins décontractée...Les parents Weasley étaient présents, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix actuel... En dessous de la photo, elle lut la légende "l'Ordre du Phénix, Septembre 1981". Soudain, sur la photo, la jeune femme aux yeux verts baissa les yeux, et souleva dans ses bras un petit garçon qui paraissait âgé d'un an, environ...Harry. La mère de Neville aussi portait son fils, en le regardant tendrement...Il paraissait à peu près avoir le même âge que Harry. La gorge de Hermione se serra, sans se douter que Harry, un an plus tôt, ait éprouvé la même sensation de malaise quand il avait observé exactement la même photo dans la main droite de Maugrey. Toutes ses personnes, qui semblaient être si heureuses...Toutes condamnées à mort...Voldemort les voulait, et il en avait déjà eu un certain nombre. Les Prewett avaient été assassinés dans d'atroces conditions, les Londubat étaient condamnés à Sainte-Mangouste au service des malades perpétuels, incapable de reconnaître leur propre fils, incapable de retrouver la raison...Les Potter, étaient morts un mois après la prise de cette photo...Sirius, jovial et en bonne santé sur cette photo, sera condamné un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, à douze ans de supplice, sans procès, pour la trahison des Potter...Foutaises. C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. Le nez pointu, les yeux brillants, plus petit que les autres Maraudeurs, Peter Pettigrow souriait. Etait-il déjà au service d'Elle-savait-qui ? Savait-il déjà qu'il allait être la cause d'une famille détruite ? Bien sûr, il le savait déjà...A un mois de la mort des Potter, il ne pouvait qu'être déjà leur gardien du secret...Une famille si belle, une telle amitié semblait régner entre chacun des membres de ce groupe...de cet Ordre...Qui sera disloqué comme on déchire une feuille de parchemin...Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione, alors que les personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix de 1981 s'adonnaient à une pause, amusante...Cette photo, pour un individu ignorant, pourrait paraître belle, rassurante...Mais non, pas du tout. Dans le contexte où la suite des évènements s'étaient déroulés, elle ne pouvait pas être rassurante. Allaient-ils tous finir comme ça ? Les parents Weasley...morts ? Lupin...mort aussi ? Et Maugrey, Mac Gonagall...Et tous les membres de l'Ordre actuel ? Allaient-ils tous finir comme ceux qui avaient péri auparavant ? Assassinés ? Torturés ? Fous...Quoi d'autre encore...Et Harry dans tout ça ? Lui aussi, devrait-il mourir ? Elle ne savait pas ce que racontait cette prophétie exactement, mais elle n'avait fait que miner un peu plus le moral du dernier des Potter...  
  
Dépitée, elle rangea la photo dans une poche de sa veste, puis elle descendit les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous au chemin de Traverse, cela leur changera les idées...Sûrement. Et puis elle allait revoir Harry... Elle se dirigea, pieds nus, vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds par- terre. Elle se servit un café froid, n'ayant pas le courage de se le faire chauffer, puis se rendit dehors par la porte-fenêtre du salon. Là, dans un rayon de soleil matinal, elle aperçut Ron, la tête dans les mains, plongé en pleine réflexion.  
  
_Tu es déjà levé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. _C'est une question ou une affirmation ? Répliqua-t-il.  
  
Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Hermione.  
  
_Plutôt une constatation.  
  
Elle se laissa glisser contre le mûr à côté de Ron, en prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser son café. Elle le regarda attentivement, les yeux plissés par les premiers rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient.  
  
_Tu penses à quoi ?  
  
Ron la regarda à son tour.  
  
_A Harry, répondit-il. Tu sais ce qu'elle raconte, cette...  
  
Hermione lui coupa la parole.  
  
_Prophétie ? Non, je ne sais pas. _Papa et Dumbledore me l'on dit...Elle dit que...  
  
Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer, mais il avala sa salive et continua, en regardant droit devant lui.  
  
_Elle dit que l'un des deux devra mourir, que les deux ne peuvent pas vivre, tant qu'ils sont ensemble...Mais de qui ça parle ? C'est qui les deux...  
  
Hermione lui recoupa la parole.  
  
_Ron, ouvre les yeux, tu sais très bien de quoi ça parle réellement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi de qui il s'agit dans cette stupide prophétie, c'était de toute façon marqué dessus, sur la boule en verre, quand tu l'as prise au département des mystères... _Tu veux quand même pas dire que Ha...et...Tu-sais... _Malheureusement si... _Il finira comme ses parents...On ne peut pas vaincre Tu-sais-qui... _C'est ce que je me disais, mais...  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
_Il y a toujours un espoir, non ? Après tout, Harry a échappé plusieurs fois à V-Voldemort, sans y rester... _Ouvre les yeux Hermione !! Tu-sais-qui a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et il dispose presque à volonté de ceux de Harry. Il a utilisé son sang pour renaître...Il a franchi la barrière la plus puissante qui pouvait protéger Harry...Tu sais, la protection de Lily...Papa m'en a vaguement parlé, il ne veut pas que l'on comprenne toute l'histoire, ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde...Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que nous en connaissons bien plus que ce qu'il pense...Il n'avait pas jugé que les oreilles à Rallonge de Fred et George puissent nuire à la confidentialité de leurs réunions, importantes ou non... Hermione soupira. _Tant que Dumbledore est là, il n'y a pas trop de souci à se faire...pas vrai ? _J'espère...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Une heure plus tard, la maison entière était réveillée. Personne ne voulait être trop tard sur le chemin de Traverse, et tout le monde avait hâte de retrouver Harry. Mrs Weasley, malgré sa joie, était sans cesse sur les nerfs. Une vingtaine de personnes à gérer n'était pas de tout repos, sans compter les idioties de Fred, George et Lee, qui, chaque jour, testait une de leurs nouvelles inventions. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'escalier entier qui avait explosé. Ginny était en équilibre précaire sur une des seules marches branlantes qui tenaient encore, et elle se contentait d'essayer de ne pas tomber, alors que Mrs Weasley faisait déferler toute sa colère sur les trois garçons.  
  
_NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOUS OU QUOI ??? _On est désolés Mam... _OH BIEN SUR !! C'EST FACILE DE REAGIR COMME CA !! _Maman on n'a pas fait ex... _CA SUFFIT !! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE !! VOUS AURIEZ PU TUER VOTRE SŒUR !! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE !! _C'est bon Maman je n'ai... _NE TE MELLE PAS DE CA GINNY !! N'essaye pas de couvrir tes frères !! _Non, vraiment, on est désolés Mrs Weas... _AH !! DESOLES !! Et bien pas tant que moi !! Vous avez détruit LA MOITIE du pallier de l'ETAGE !! _On va réparer Maman... _HEUREUSEMENT QUE VOUS ALLEZ REPARER, BANDE DE PETITS MONSTRES !!  
  
C'est à ce moment que choisi Tonks pour sortir précipitamment de sa chambre, encore en chemise de nuit. Elle trébucha vivement dans le grand tapis, et dégringolant les escaliers, ses genoux heurtèrent Giny, et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent emmêlées, deux mètres plus bas, après être tombées de la marche qui avait cédé sous leur poids.  
  
Toutes les deux étaient secouées, d'après ce que Mrs Weasley pouvait voir, d'un sanglot. Les épaules de Ginny tremblaient. Elle se précipita alors vers sa fille et Tonks, plus inquiète que jamais, et saisit Ginny dans ses bras.  
  
_Oh, ma chérie, tu n'as rien ? C'est de la faute de tes idiots de frères !!  
  
Mais elle s'aperçut soudain que Ginny et Tonks ne pleuraient pas...En fait toutes les deux étaient secouées d'un véritable fou rire, et à en entendre les bruits provenant derrière elle, George, Fred et Lee étaient dans le même état. Ginny réagit la première.  
  
_Oh ! allez Maman, rigole !! Tu es toujours sur les nerfs !! Tu vois, il n'y a rien de grave...  
  
Mrs Weasley la regarda d'un œil sombre, mais ce fut le fou rire incontrôlable de Tonks, qui réussit à lui arracher un éclat de rire.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry marchait lentement, en traînant les pieds. Il venait de descendre du Magicobus, sous le regard encore tout émerveillé de Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du bus, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer, il y avait trois ans, lorsqu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley...C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Sirius...  
  
Secouant la tête pour faire partir ses mauvaises pensées, il marcha plus vivement encore, et il atteignit la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il le traversa rapidement, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards que lui portaient les clients assis, franchit la porte à l'arrière du bar, et se dirigea vers le mur. Il tapa trois fois sur les briques en diagonale, à gauche de la poubelle, comme le lui avait montré Hagrid, il y a six ans. Les briques bougèrent alors, puis se réarrangèrent pour former une arcade assez grande pour laisser passer un homme adulte. Il se dirigea droit vers la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, et commanda un diabolo citrouille. Sa montre sonna onze heures... Un sourire étira ses lèvres : il allait enfin retrouver tout le monde...  
  
Bon ben voilà...Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une petite review, comme ça je pourrai connaître votre avis, et puis, ça m'encouragera à continuer d'écrire cette fic. C'est ma première, alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, soyez francs. Même si vous ne l'aimez pas spécialement, c'est pas grave, c'est toujours bien d'avoir un avis.  
  
Bye tout le monde, à la prochaine !! ^^ Sophie Potter... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Je ne veux pas vivre à genoux.  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
_Onze heures dix. Vite les enfants, on est en retard !  
  
_Au fait papa, pourquoi on devait être là à onze heures ?  
  
-Tu sais très bien que j'ai rendez-vous à onze heures quinze George.  
  
Mr Weasley embrassa rapidement sa femme et ses enfants. Tout le monde était là, Ordre comme famille. Le groupe se divisa, tandis que les adultes se dirigeaient vers la banque, et les enfants vers la boutique de Fortarôme. Ils marchaient silencieusement, jetant un œil aux vitrines les plus attrayantes, tout en cherchant Harry des yeux.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Il en avait marre de rester là à les attendre, sans rien faire. Il décida alors de bouger et d'aller les chercher lui-même. Et, marcher lui ferait un peu oublier ses sombres pensées. Le soleil de ce 25 août lui frappait la nuque. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi la chemise la plus adéquate par un temps pareil, étant d'un noir des plus profonds...Il marcha alors, regardant droit devant lui. C'est alors qu'il les aperçut. Une demi-douzaine de têtes rousses, accompagnées d'une tête munie de Dreadlocks, et une tête aux cheveux châtains broussailleux lui tournaient le dos, regardant la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch.  
  
Il prit alors de l'élan, et s'infiltrant dans la foule, il se mit à courir et sauta à pleine vitesse sur le dos de son meilleur ami.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ron ressentit une grande secousse au niveau de son dos, et tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre, il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux jambes recouvertes d'un jean large l'entourer, ainsi que deux bras qu'il connaissait lui entourer le cou. Sous les éclats de rire du reste de la troupe, il s'effondra, dos à la vitrine, mais ce ne fut pas le sien qui fut plaqué violemment contre la vitre. Il essaya de tourner la tête, afin de confirmer ses hypothèses quant à l'identité de son assaillant, mais ce fut une vois, légèrement étouffée du fait qu'il était plaqué entre lui et la fenêtre, qui lui assura ses doutes.  
  
_Dis donc mon vieux, tu fais ton poids...T'aurais pas encore grandi ?  
  
Alors que Ginny riait aux éclats, Hermione se tenant sur son épaule, Ron reprit équilibre, laissant tomber lourdement Harry.  
  
_Mais t'es toujours aussi maladroit en tout cas.  
  
Il émit une toux, comme pour se permettre de mieux respirer, puis regarda l'ensemble des personnes qui lui faisaient face, la larme à l'œil. Il reconnut Fred et George, Bill et Charlie, Ginny, qui avait pas mal grandi aussi, Hermione ainsi que Lee Jordan. Fred fut le premier à réagir. Il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
  
_Content de te revoir mon vieux. A ce que je vois t'as pas trop été rouillé pendant tes vacances !  
  
Harry lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.  
  
_Faudrait pas que je sois rouillé pour mon retour dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
_Tout à fait, très belle motivation. Peut-être qu'avec une phrase comme celle-la, Angelina arriverait à te décrocher un sourire, plutôt que de te crier dessus comme elle a si bien su le faire tout au long de l'année dernière...  
  
_Peut-être bien, ouais...Enfin ce serait pas du luxe.  
  
Fred et lui rirent de bon cœur, et tandis que les retrouvailles s'achevaient dans la bonne humeur, ils se mirent en route vers la librairie. Chacun se sépara dans les différents étalages de volumes, afin de chercher leurs propres fournitures. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent à létage, tandis que Hermione restait au rez-de-chaussée, cherchant des livres supplémentaires.  
  
C'est pendant qu'ils cherchaient le livre de Miranda Fauconnette, que Harry tomba sur un livre pour le moins intéressant.  
  
_Ron !  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
_Hé Ron !!  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Viens voir ça...  
  
Le Rouquin s'empara du livre qu'ils cherchaient et s'approcha du jeune homme.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
_Un livre, crétin !  
  
Il le gratifia d'une claque derrière la tête, puis il poursuivit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
  
_Un livre sur quoi ?  
  
Harry referma le livre afin que Ron puisse lire le titre qui scintillait en lettres argentées.  
  
_"Animagus"...  
  
_Ne me dit pas que tu voudrais...  
  
Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller de malice.  
  
_Non...Ah non mon vieux, s'exclama Ron. N'espère même pas...  
  
_Et pourquoi pas ? Le coupa le brun  
  
_Parce que...Parce qu'il faut des années pour le devenir, et que...C'est trop risqué, Harry...  
  
_Tu disais pas ça quand on s'amusait à fumer tranquillement sur la plus exposée des fenêtres de la tour d'Astronomie l'année dernière.  
  
_Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil...Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais me culpabiliser ! Et comment peux-tu être sûr que ce bouquin n'a pas été écrit par n'importe quel farfelu qui cherche à corrompre les esprits faibles ?  
  
_Tout d'abord, si tu te considères comme un esprit faible, c'est ton problème...  
  
Il fut coupé par un Ron en colère.  
  
_Ce n'est pas moi qui ne réussissais pas l'occlumancie l'année dernière...  
  
Harry lui saisit soudainement le bras, et le tira fermement vers lui, arrachant une grimage à son meilleur amis.  
  
_Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas mon vieux...Ne parle jamais de ça...  
  
_Oh Harry...Je ne pensais pas à Sirius en te disant ça...  
  
_C'est bon, laisse tomber tu veux ?  
  
_Tu en es...  
  
_Laisse tomber j'ai dit !  
  
Le regard du rouquin se dirigea vers le sol, comme si le bout de ses chaussures s'étaient soudainement mis à manifester un acte pouvant éveiller un quelconque intérêt dans l'esprit d'une personne normalement constituée...  
  
Harry lui tendit brusquement le volume.  
  
_Regarde l'auteur...Si eux sont de quelconques farfelus cherchant à corrompre les esprits faibles, tu repasseras mon vieux.  
  
Ron s'attarda sur deux noms inscrits en lettres argentées dans le coin inférieur droit de la couverture de cuir noir. Il lut à voix basse les deux mots.  
  
_J.POTTER et S.BLACK...Quoi ??  
  
_Mon père et Sirius ont écrit ce bouquin ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser ici, à attendre que n'importe quel crétin s'en empare ?  
  
_Non, bien sûr que non...Et puis après tout, ça serait chouette si on arrivait tous les deux à en être un...T'imagines un peu toutes les conneries qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux ? Et puis ça pourrait être pratique pour plus tard...Ou s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de nous deux...  
  
_Je le prends...Mais ça restera entre nous deux...Pas vrai ?  
  
_Bien sûr...Mais...Même pas Hermione ?  
  
_Non, je...  
  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il était vrai qu'avec Hermione, ils avaient accompli plus d'épreuves tous les deux, que lui avec Ron...Et puis Hermione, c'était... Il coupa court à ses pensées, et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.  
  
_On verra. Mais pour l'instant, ça reste entre nous deux seulement.  
  
Ron sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
_Pas de problème mon vieux.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main, comme pour conclure un pacte. Harry fut le premier à revenir au moment présent.  
  
_Bon, il faudrait peut-être retourner en bas, les autres vont finir par s'impatienter.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des pas provenir de l'escalier de bois, puis une voix les interpella. C'était Hermione.  
  
_Dites donc les garçons, il faudrait peut-être vous dépêcher, ça fait une demi-heure que vous êtes montés, on n'attend plus que vous. Vous avez trouvé vos livres ?  
  
Elle s'avança d'un air intéressé vers les livres que tenaient Harry, mais celui-là esquissa un mouvement pour les mettre hors de portée de son regard, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin d'aller payer ses ouvrages.  
  
_Bon, vous venez ?  
  
Ils descendirent alors tous les trois. Harry s'arrangea afin de passer le dernier pour payer ses livres, de sorte que personne ne voie son livre supplémentaire...En sortant, Ron et lui échangèrent un regard éloquent, qu'ils pensaient invisible aux autres, mais Fred, lui, l'avait bien remarqué.  
  
La journée s'était déroulée sans anicroche, sous un temps par contre, quelque peu mitigé. La rentrée à Poudlard s'annonçait malheureusement pluvieuse, et cela ne semblait atténuer en rien l'envie de Hermione de retrouver son école, son travail et sa bibliothèque favorite. Ron et Harry désespéraient de la faire changer, ne serait-ce que très peu, et rien n'y faisait. De toute façon, mis à part leur rencontre avec le troll dans les toilettes des filles lors de leur première année, rien n'avait réussi à faire changer Hermione quant à son obsession pour le suivi des règles. Il est vrai que l'année dernière, elle avait avoué se sentir quelque peu rebelle, et Harry avait discrètement fait remarquer à Ron que cela était peut-être le signe d'un début prometteur. De plus, elle avait quelque peu laissé son association pour les elfes de côté de puis que leur charge de travail avait pris une courbe de croissance plutôt effrayante et écrasante...Et puis, le comportement de Kreatur y était pour quelque chose aussi, mais comme elle le disait si bien, elle n'allait pas généraliser tout un cas alors qu'il s'agissait d'une exception très rare...  
  
La semaine que Harry passa en compagnie des Weasley au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie des quelques membres de l'Ordre qui les accompagnaient avait été des plus agréables. Malgré le fait qu'il pensait sans arrêt à son parrain, les autres avaient su lui redonner un sourire franc, et ses pensées avaient été plus variées. Il avait beaucoup plus penser à s'amuser cette semaine qu'à ruminer ses somnres pensées, comme il y consacrait tout son temps à Privet Drive. Et c'est à la fois avec du regret et de l'envie qu'il commença à faire ses bagages à la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Ron les faisait dans la chambre de Fred et George, Giny et Hermione dans celles de Harry, alors que les adultes préparaient les leurs et commençaient à ranger les chambres vides de Ginny et Hermione. Hermione avait déjà fini les siens, et elle était occupée à boucler sa plus grosse valise avec une corde, le trop grand nombre de ses livres l'empêchant de la fermer correctement. C'est lorsqu'elle était assise dessus pour la maintenir close qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle sortit silencieusement, alors que sa malle se rouvrait toute seule, et s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait.  
  
_Allons Ron, réponds.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !!  
  
_On a bien vu que vous nous cachiez quelque chose, toi et Harry chez Fleury et Bott...  
  
_Et alors, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?  
  
_Ca peut me faire que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux.  
  
_Quand vous étiez encore à Poudlard, est-ce que je vous demandais toutes les conneries que vous prépariez ?  
  
_Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil...  
  
_Si, c'est exactement la même chose.  
  
_Oh que non petit frère !  
  
_Georges, ferme-la, veux-tu ?  
  
_Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie...  
  
_Et c'est pourtant ce que tu vas devoir faire, car moi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous raconter des choses dont Harry et moi sommes les seuls concernés...  
  
_Oui, mais la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne pouvais pas nous demander ce que nous manigancions est la suivante : nous sommes tes grands frères, Ronnie, et toi tu es par conséquent notre petit frère...  
  
_J'en n'ai rien à faire, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de me surveiller.  
  
_Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur nous, pour ne pas essayer de trouver de quoi il s'agit.  
  
_Il vous faudra alors, beaucoup de patience et d'imagination, puisque vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard.  
  
_Oh ne t'en fais pas, nous en avons, petit Ronnie.  
  
Fred donna une bourrade affectueuse à son frère et s'apprêta à partir. Hermione retint son souffle et se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre de Harry, où Ginny était occupée à préparer ses bagages. Elle referma la porte à l'instant même où elle fut entrée, puis regarda Ginny comme si de rien n'était.  
  
_Tu t'en sors ?  
  
_Hermione, toi tu as entendu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû.  
  
_Et bien c'est que...D'après ce que je sais, ou du moins ce que j'ai entendu, Ron et Harry préparent un coup que Ron n'a pas du tout envie que Fred et George, ni personne d'autre, sinon ils m'en auraient déjà parlé, ne découvre... S'ils croient que je vais les laisser faire, ils se...  
  
_Oh, laisse les donc vivre Hermione. Harry est le premier à qui le droit de s'amuser devrait être permis.  
  
_Je sais bien, mais il a assez d'ennuis comme ça, et je suis d'avis qu'il devrait éviter de faire des âneries à l'école, et...  
  
_Hermione, j'admire ta maturité, mais je ne crois pas que ce que je fais à Poudlard ne te regarde en quoi que ce soit.  
  
Hermione se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant la voix de Harry. Elle l'observa légèrement gênée qu'il l'ait entendue, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue du moment où il avait quitté la chambre. Il avait les cheveux trempés, et sa chemise collait légèrement à sa peau. Un parfum de fruits émanait agréablement de lui.  
  
_Euh...T'étais où ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.  
  
_Ben...Comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis allé prendre une douche. Et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, car vous n'aurez sans doute pas le temps demain matin, car ta mère, (il désigna Ginny d'un mouvement de tête), a décidé que tout le monde se lèverait à quatre heures pour être prêts et partir à cinq heures récupérer plusieurs affaires à la maison des Blacks.  
  
Ginny hocha légèrement la tête.  
  
_Oui, Je crois que Maugrey a laissé tous ses détecteurs là-bas. Et il ne veut pas partir en France sans eux...  
  
Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à la rouquine.  
  
_Ils partent en France ?  
  
_Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui en a décidé ainsi. L'Ordre du Phénix va être quelque chose de mondial. Il voudrait qu'il y en ait un dans chaque pays possédant une académie ou un collège de sorcellerie. Comme la France possède Beauxbâtons, elle possèdera donc son propre Ordre, et Madame Maxime en sera la représentante. Pour la Bulgarie, ce sera pareil, mais ce ne sera pas le directeur de Durmstrang le représentant...  
  
_Oui, c'est logique, la coupa Harry, quand on connaît la réputation de cette école...  
  
_Oui, c'est pour ça. Les Etats-Unis auront aussi leur ordre, et beaucoup de personnel de l'Institut de Salem en feront partie...Il y en aura aussi en Afrique, avec les grands mages africains, en Asie, et un peu partout dans le monde. Mais bien sûr, les membres de ces ordres resteront les plus secrets possibles, et ne seront connus que des autres ordres étrangers. Bien sûr, Dumbledore aussi connaîtra leur identité, et tous ces membres seront recensés sur un livre, dont seul Dumbledore connaîtra la cachette.  
  
Alors que le silence se réinstallait entre les trois amis, Hermione posa soudain une question à sa jeune amie.  
  
_Mais comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?  
  
Ce fut Harry qui répondit à la place de Ginny.  
  
_Les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George peuvent désormais s'avérer beaucoup plus utiles que ce qu'elles étaient avant.  
  
_Comment tu sais qu'ils les ont changées ? Demanda Ginny, un regard à la fois amusé et étonné croisant celui du jeune homme.  
  
_Et bien disons que la première chose qu'ils ont fait lorsque nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse, a été de m'en donner une paire. Et George m'avait expliqué sur un morceau de parchemin qu'ils les avaient soumises à un sort capable de contrer tout autre sortilège lancé par une personne autre que eux-mêmes. Ainsi, le sort jeté par Mrs Weasley sur la porte de la cuisine l'année dernière au Square Grimmaurd pour nous empêcher d'écouter les réunions secrètes de l'Ordre n'aurait strictement à rien si tes frères avaient apporté cette modification à cette époque.  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard outré.  
  
_Et tu vas la garder ? Harry si quelqu'un les découvre, il pourrait s'en servir d'une mauvaise façon, et puis, à quoi ça te servira à Poudlard ?  
  
_Hermione, tu ne profites pas assez des opportunités qui s'offrent à toi, alors tu ferais mieux de t'occuper un peu de tes affaires, ou si vraiment tu veux t'occuper des miennes, change de comportement et laisse un peu les règlements et les ordres de côté.  
  
_Mais...  
  
_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, les cheveux toujours trempés, Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui saisit le poignet.  
  
_Harry, pour une fois, soit raisonnable...Tu n'as pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ?  
  
Il lui saisit doucement le poignet de sa main libre afin qu'elle lâche le sien, et lui lança un regard emprunt de gentillesse et d'amusement. Pendant qu'elle essayait de déceler la signification de ce regard, un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle observait.  
  
_Hermione, si tu savais le nombre de conneries qu'on a pu faire avec Hermione l'année dernière, et si tu savais ce qu'on risquait comme punitions pour avoir fait ces conneries, tu en serais devenue malade...D'ailleurs je crois que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose, mais bon...  
  
Elle sentit le poignet du jeune homme se tordre doucement au creux de sa main, et elle décida alors de le laisser partir. Elle fut surprise quand celui là s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser près de son oreille, puis il dit doucement, un sourire toujours affiché sur son visage :  
  
_Désolé de te causer tant de tracas Hermione, mais j'ai décidé que désormais, les règlements et moi c'était terminé.  
  
Puis il sortit, leur lançant un dernier regard, un regard qui s'attarda sur une Ginny aux yeux pétillant d'amusement.  
  
Hermione se retourna vers cette dernière, les joues légèrement roses. Ginny s'adressa alors à son amie, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
  
_Toi, tu es amoureuse !!  
  
_Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
  
Ginny rit de plus belle.  
  
_Je crois ce que je vois, chère amie !!  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure.  
  
_Garde ça pour toi, ou tu ne pourras plus figurer dans ma liste d'amis, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
_Pas de problème, 'Mione.  
  
_Au fait, est-ce que tu sais...  
  
_A quoi faisait allusion Harry quand il a mentionné ces fameuses conneries ?  
  
Ginny interpréta le silence de son amie comme un oui.  
  
_Et bien oui, je le sais.  
  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, fixant Ginny comme si elle lui avait caché une nouvelle importante pour sa vie.  
  
_Tu le sais ??  
  
_Bien sûr que je le sais !! C'est Ron qui me l'a dit.  
  
_Et ils ne m'ont rien dit, à moi !!  
  
_Hé, je te coup tout de suite Hermione. Ron me l'a dit uniquement parcequ'il avait besoin de se confier. Tu sais, la mort de Sirius l'a beaucoup touché lui aussi. Il savait à quel point il comptait pour Harry, et puis Harry et lui sont un peu comme deux frères...Alors quand Ron voyait Harry plongé dans ses sombres pensées suite à la perte de Sirius, lui aussi est devenu très triste. Et un jour, au Terrier, il est venu me voir, et puis il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...Et il a rattrapé le sourire quand il s'est mis à me raconter ses expériences avec Harry...Tu sais, je crois que notre Potter préféré est beaucoup plus rebelle que ce qu'il a pu nous laisser voir jusque là, et ce qu'il a pu nous montrer l'année dernière n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il est capable de faire...  
  
_Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment venant de la part d'Harry...Avec un parrain et un père ayant été des Maraudeurs, on pouvait se douter qu'il y aurait de l'héritage...Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt, justement, cet héritage...Alors, quelles sont ces fameuses conneries ??  
  
Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Ginny Weasley.  
  
_Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuille vraiment le savoir...  
  
_Oh si !! Allez Ginny, dis-moi !!  
  
_Eh bien...Non, je te dirai quand on sera couché, et qu'on sera sûres que Harry sera endormi.  
  
_Bon, très bien...  
  
_Bon allez, viens, il est l'heure d'aller dîner, les autres doivent nous attendre en bas.  
  
Le dernier dîner passé en compagnie de tout le monde fut très agréable pour chacun d'eux. Il régnait une excellente ambiance, Tonks s'occupait de montrer ses nouveaux nez à Ginny et Hermione, Ron était en grande discussion avec Bill, et Charlie s'occupait de raconter ses aventures avec les dragons en Roumanie à Fred, George, Harry et Lee. Ce fut lorsque Charlie leur racontait le jour où un jeune dragon avait avalé sa baguette magique, que Mrs Weasley décréta qu'il était grand temps que tout le monde aille au lit. En effet, il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente, et il ne leur restait guerre plus que quatre heures de temps pour se reposer.  
  
Harry fut le dernier à monter se coucher.  
  
_Vous dormez ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione et Ginny en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
Leur chambre ayant été vidée de leurs affaire et nettoyée, les deux jeunes filles partageaient désormais la chambre de Harry pour leur dernière nuit avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit.  
  
_Non, pas encore...  
  
Il enleva sa chemise, ne portant plus que son pantalon.  
  
_Ca vous embête, si on entrouvre un peu la fenêtre ? Ca manque d'air ici.  
  
_Non, non, vas-y.  
  
Hermione sentit alors un courant d'air frais lui parcourir la nuque, et elle profita d'un rayon de lune pour vérifier si Ginny avait bien tourné son sac de couchage vers elle, puis cette vérification achevée, elle observa Harry qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre leur tournant le dos.  
  
Elle chuchota alors à l'oreille de Ginny.  
  
_Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse bêtise ?  
  
_Hé bien c'est que...  
  
Elle parlait de façon à ce que elles seules puissent se comprendre, sans se douter que Harry les écoutait d'une oreille attentive.  
  
_C'est quoi ? Chuchota Hermione.  
  
Ginny baissa la voix.  
  
_C'était l'année dernière, un soir, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Ron et lui s'étaient assis sur la plus grande fenêtre de la tour, tu sais, celle qui donne droit sur le lac.  
  
_Ils auraient pu choisir un endroit plus discret, il y a toujours du monde qui traîne de ce côté là...  
  
_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Ron...Mais peu importe, ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est qu'ils ont...  
  
Elle fut coupée par Harry. Toutes les deux sursautèrent en entendant le jeune homme s'adresser à elles. Hermione le regarda, remarquant parfaitement l'éclat des yeux et le sourir plus qu'amusé qui étirait ses lèvres dans un rayon de la lune.  
  
_...Fumé un joint.  
  
_Vous avez quoi ?  
  
_On a fumé un joint.  
  
Harry éclata quasiment de rire en observant le visage ahuri de sa meilleure amie dans la pénombre.  
  
_Oh non Harry !!  
  
Son ton n'était plus du tout bas, et elle menaçait Harry d'un regard accusateur.  
  
_Vous êtes fous ou quoi !! Et si vous aviez été surpris ?? Et si Dumbledore le savait ?  
  
_C'est justement cela notre fierté, lui répondit-il.  
  
Il s'assit plus confortablement sur la bordure de fenêtre, de façon à leur tourner complètement le dos, sa peau éclairée par les rayons de la lune, les jambes balançant au-dessus du vide.  
  
_Comment ça votre fierté ? Lui demanda Hermione, outrée.  
  
_Que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas su. Pourtant Miss Teigne nous avait vu, mais je crois que le coup de pied que Ron lui a collé l'a empêché de tout rapporter à Rusard...  
  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
  
_Ah ça, il ne me l'avait pas dit.  
  
_Il te l'a dit ? Je croyais que ça devait rester entre lui et moi...Remarque, moi je l'ai bien raconté à Sirius, alors...  
  
Il sourit à nouveau.  
  
_Tu vois Hermione, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interdit de sa meilleure amie, il y a de nombreuses choses comme celles-ci que tu ne connais pas et dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée.  
  
_Et vous en avez beaucoup des comme ça ?  
  
_Plus que ce que tu peux penser.  
  
_Ca veut tout dire...  
  
_Tu as tout à fait raison. Maintenant dormez, il est presque une heure.  
  
Vexée de ne pas pouvoir dire tout ce qu'elle pensait sur le sujet, Hermione lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus lorsque le jeune homme y répondit par un large sourire.  
  
_Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?  
  
_Moi ?  
  
_Non, le pape !! Bien sûr, toi, idiot !!  
  
_Non, j'ai pas envie de dormir.  
  
_Harry, couche-toi, tu ne tiendras plus debout demain.  
  
_Mais si, ne t'en fais pour moi.  
  
_Il te reste à peine trois heures de sommeil.  
  
_Ca fait rien, je me coucherai quand je serai fatigué.  
  
_T'es quand même sacrément têtu, Potter !  
  
Elle lui envoya un coussin à la figure, mais il l'esquiva, et le coussin passa par la fenêtre, allant s'écraser dans la cour en bas.  
  
_Bravo, Melle Granger, t'as dégommé le pigeon.  
  
_Oups...Bon, je vais le chercher.  
  
_Nan, c'est bon, reste couchée, j'y vais.  
  
Il s'agrippa à la gouttière qui longeait la fenêtre à l'extérieur et se laissa glisser en bas. Hermione sortit rapidement de son sac de couchage, en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller Ginny qui s'était endormie, et s'avança au bord de la fenêtre.  
  
_Tu l'as ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
Elle le regarda se pencher pour ramasser l'objet. En regardant son dos, éclairé par la lune, elle remarque qu'il était moins maigre qu'avant. Il était mince, c'est vrai, mais pas maigre. Disons normal...Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était relevé. Elle reçut le coussin en pleine figure, sous les éclats de rire de son ami. Il commença à remonter le long de la gouttière, et ce fut au moment où il posa son genou sur le rebord de la fenêtre que le haut de la gouttière se détacha, penchant dangereusement. Harry entendit deux vis tomber sur le sol de pierre en bas, sous le regard amusé de Hermione.  
  
_Reparo, murmura-t-il.  
  
La gouttière se répara d'elle-même.  
  
_Allez, sinon, ce sera toi qui ne tiendras plus debout demain. Et si tu renvoie un coussin par la fenêtre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te tenir la gouttière.  
  
Elle se recoucha sans rien dire, puis elle le regarda se rasseoir au bord de la fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu dormir. Sentant ses yeux s'alourdir, elle prononça un vague "Bonne nuit", puis s'assoupit sur le coup.  
  
Harry la regarda dormir. Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de l'imiter. Sa tête était trop pleine de tous les souvenirs de la semaine passée, et il ne voulait pas s'endormir et se rendre compte que demain, ce serait le retour à Poudlard. Son regard se tourna vers le ciel clair. Sirius brillait fortement ce soir là. Il repensa à l'année scolaire qui venait de s'écouler...Aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait donné plus précisément, dans la salle sur demande...Et s'il y retournait, cette année, en pensant très fort à Sirius ? Peut-être trouverait-il des choses le concernant...Il faudrait essayer, il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon...Et puis il voulait retrouver le Miroir du Rised aussi...Pas forcément pour le contempler tous les jours, mais une fois de temps en temps...Pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, quelque part dans Poudlard.  
  
Sa montre sonna trois heures et demi. Il renfila sa chemise, l'air frais de la nuit provoquant à présent des frissons sur sa peau nue...Et puis de toute façon, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que les autres ne se réveillent.  
  
Et en effet, une demi-heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley arriva en trombe dans leur chambre pour les réveiller.  
  
_Allez, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, réveillez-vous !!  
  
Ce furent deux grognements ensommeillés qui lui répondirent. Son regard se posa sur le lit vide de Harry, puis sur la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
_Ah tu es déjà réveillé Harry. Allez mon grand, va déjeuner, Fred, George, Charlie et Bill sont déjà en bas.  
  
_Merci Mrs Weasley.  
  
Il sortit de la chamber d'un pas decide, alors que Hermione se réveillait en baillant longuement.  
  
Il fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait au moins une dizaine d'autres clients présents dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur, malgré l'heure avancée. Il aperçut les Weasley a une table ronde et les rejoignit d'un pas franc.  
  
Fred et George avaient la tête posée sur leurs mains, la soutenant comme si elle allait tomber, les yeux à moitié fermés, un ronflement sourd s'échappant encore de leurs bouches. Bill et Charlie, quant à eux, étaient parfaitement réveillés, contrairement à leurs frères. Ron avait les yeux fixés sur son bol de chocolat, qu'il regardait sans voir, las yeux fatigués. Il regarda Harry s'asseoir parfaitement réveillé, puis lui demanda.  
  
_Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu t'es couché mon vieux, mais en tout, cas, y a pas de doute, tu t'es fait une super nuit.  
  
_Que tu crois, gros. J'ai pas dormi une minute.  
  
Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis il se mit à rire, gratifiant Harry d'une grande tape dans le dos.  
  
_Arrête vieux, tu te moques de moi.  
  
_Crois ce que tu veux, t'auras qu'à demander à Hermione, elle m'a assez crié dessus pour ça. C'est même moi qui ait été rechercher le coussin qu'elle a balancé par la fenêtre en voulant me l'envoyé à la figure.  
  
_Elle a osé t'envoyer un coussin à la figure ?  
  
_Ben ouais...Elle devient violente...  
  
_Tu lis dans mes pensées, vieux.  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Ron pour de bon, ainsi que Fred et George qui sortirent de leur torpeur. Bille et Charlie s'assirent à côté de Harry, alors que Hermione, Ginny, les parents Weasley et Lee Jordan descendaient les escaliers.  
  
Mrs Weasley les pressait tous, et en un quart d'heure, les membres de la troupe couraient en tous sens pour rassembler les dernières affaires oubliées dans différents coins des chambres, pour faire rentrer les animaux réticents dans les cages (il y eut d'ailleurs plusieurs doigts griffés et mordus), le temps de faire l'appel pour voir s'il ne manquait personne, de faire venir les voitures du Ministère, de charger les bagages et d'amener les enfants à la gare. En fait, tout cela avait pris beaucoup de temps, car les adultes étaient partis à intervalles réguliers à la maison des Black pour rassembler également leurs affaires, puis de revenir au Chaudron Baveur pour boucler les bagages.  
  
Il fut déjà dix heures quand ils purent enfin appeler les voitures du ministère. Ils purent ainsi arriver un quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express sur le quai 9 ¾. Le quai était bondé. Ils purent reconnaître leurs camarades de classe, tels que Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat qui les salua vivement, tous autant qu'ils étaient, les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown, une Angélina Johnoson plus que stressée et qui paraissait avoir oublié quelque chose, et tant d'autres...Bien sûr, ils ne manquèrent pas Drago Malefoy, qui bouscula brutalement Harry lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.  
  
L'ensemble des jeunes étaient déjà à bord du train, et il ne restait plus que Harry, et les membres de la troupe avec qui il avait passé la fin de ses vacances, ainsi que toutes les familles des enfants partant vers Poudlard, sur le quai. Le contrôleur siffla, alors que Mrs Weasley finissait de faire ses dernières recommandations à Harry, et le train se mit en marche doucement alors que Tonks finissait d'étreindre Harry et que Lupin finissait de lui serrer la main.  
  
Il commença à courir le long du quai pour se rapprocher de la porte que Ron et Hermione avait ouverte pour lui permettre de grimper à bord du train, puis, alors que celui-ci prenait de la vitesse, Ron lui tendit la main, se tenant juste par son autre main à l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
_Allez mon vieux, magne-toi, où tu vas le rater !!  
  
Harry tendit le bras et parvint à saisir le poignet de Ron qui enroula sa main autour du sien, et dans un bond agile, il parvint à se hisser à bord du train, sous le regard amusé des autres élèves qui l'observaient par la fenêtre de leurs compartiments.  
  
L'année s'annonçait plutôt bien.  
  
Et maintenant, réponses au reviews !!  
  
Ambre : Ah, la musique du seigneur des anneaux, la meilleure au monde !! ^^ Je suis très contente que tu apprécies à tel point ma fic, et en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Sinon, le passage sur la dislocation de l'Ordre du phénix et des Maraudeurs m'a aussi beaucoup touchée lorsque je l'ai moi- même écrit, mais il faut voir les choses comme elles sont. Beaucoup de gens considèrent la saga Potter comme un livre pour gosses en bas âges. Mais s'ils les lisait attentivement, du moins aussi attentivement qu'un Pottermaniaque peut le faire, alors ils se rendraient compte que beaucoup de choses qui ne seraient pas exposées à des gosses en bas âge figurent dans cette œuvre... Sinon, je te remercie énormément, tu as été ma première revieweuse, et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, ça tu peux en être sûre. ^___^ Pour ce qui est du discours Harry/Dudley, il fait un peu incohérent comme ça, mais j'avais envie d'exposer un Harry rebelle par ce procédé, et puis, je voulais préciser que les joints, c'est de la merde et je n'y toucherai moi-même jamais.  
  
Alinemcb54 : ça me touche énormément que tu trouves ma fic géniale, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'auras plu autant que le premier. Bonne continuation à toi !! ^^  
  
Laïka la Louve : Merci d'avoir apprécié ma fic et d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Eh oui, un petit Harry rebelle, comme on les aime, lol !! ^^ Sinon, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour les reviews anonymes, parce que j'avais pas vu du tout. J'ai plus espacé ce chapitre, car il y aussi plus de dialogue, et puis c'est vrai que quand j'ai vu la mise en page de fanfiction.net, je voyais plus bien non plus. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise...^___^  
  
Agadou : merci ma cocotte !! Waa, un petit bijou, ma fic ?? *se sent toute émue* ^^ En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi. J'en ai un peu marre des fics où, comme tu le dis, Harry a le physique d'un dieu grec. JK lui a donné une silhouette fine, voir maigre, alors je ne voulais pas trop la changer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry aurait les muscles de Starsky ou de Arnold Schwarzenegger...Pour la longueur du chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire ni trop long, ni trop court, histoire de contenter tout le monde, et je crois que de toute façon, je ne voulais pas faire plus long, de façon à ne pas tout dévoiler dès le début.  
  
Voilà, je remercie encore ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire, et je leur souhaite une bonne continuation de leur côté. Bientôt le prochain chapitre !!  
  
Salut à tous, et à la prochaine !! Sophie Potter... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci...Hé oui, je suis peut-être en vacances le 4 Juin, mais je vais passer le peu de temps scolaire qu'il me reste à trimer, pour pouvoir venir à bout de tous les devoirs et contrôles que j'ai...  
  
Je ne veux pas vivre à genoux.  
  
Chapitre 3.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard sous une pluie battante. Bien qu'ils furent vêtus de leurs robes et de leurs capes, ils furent bientôt complètement trempés. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, donnant l'impression qu'il faudrait les arracher pour réussir à les retirer, et les chaussures de Ron émettaient un étrange bruit de succion qui laissait échapper de l'eau quand il marchait. Ce n'étaient plus des gouttes qui tombaient, mais des cordes. Malefoy ne cessait de se plaindre du manque de rapidité et d'activité du personnel, jetant un regard noir à Hagrid qui était occupé à faire l'appel des première année, puis à l'endroit où auraient-dû se trouver les diligences.  
  
Etrangement, elles n'étaient pas encore là. Et ce fut au moment où Harry s'approcha de Hagrid pour lui en demander la raison qu'ils entendirent enfin le cahotement particulier qui annonçait leur arrivée. Harry retourna alors auprès de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville qui l'attendaient, et tous les élèves hormis les première année purent enfin se réfugier à l'intérieur des diligences. Luna les avait rejoints, aussi trempée qu'eux, et regardait les sombrals par la fenêtre crasseuse de la porte de leur véhicule.  
  
Harry les regarda aussi...C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de leur présence auparavant...Après tout, il avait vu la mort avant la fin de sa quatrième année...Il avait tué le basilic, lors de sa deuxième année, il avait vu la mort de ce vieux moldu en rêve, pendant les vacances d'été précédent sa quatrième année...Mais sûrement que cela ne pouvait pas compter...Un rêve, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait réellement vu devant lui...Et le basilic était un animal, alors peut-être que pour lui non plus, ça ne comptait pas...Il n'empêche que les sombrals demeureraient toujours un mystère aux yeux de tous, et la peur des sorciers à leur égard était totalement sans fondement...Il était vrai qu'ils avaient un rapport plus que proche avec la mort, et de ce côté, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi une telle aversion envers ses créatures pouvait exister...Mais comme le disait Hagrid, c'était l'ignorance des gens qui créait leur peur...  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes en bois du hall du château, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, Malefoy râlait encore plus qu'avant, et l'ensemble des élèves aurait pu être essorés, tellement l'eau dégoulinait de leurs vêtements. Ron commençait à se plaindre aussi, Hermione disait à Ginny qu'elle avait froid, et le seul du groupe qui ne se plaignait pas des intempéries était Harry. Il voyait des gouttes tomber de ses cheveux devant ses yeux, sa chemise lui collait à la peau, et ses chaussures paraissaient irrécupérables, mais il se contentait de lancer un regard irrité à Lavande et Parvati qui étaient au bord de la crise de nerf, parce que soit disant, leurs coiffures ne tiendraient plus du tout. Ne voyant plus grand chose, il enleva ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, afin de ne pas les perdre.  
  
Ginny allait glisser un mot à l'oreille de Hermione, son regard fixé sur Harry, quand les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrèrent enfin, laissant apparaître une Mac Gonagall à l'apparence stricte et sévère. Elle portait la même tenue qu'aux cérémonies de répartition des années précédentes, et ses cheveux étaient toujours noués en un chignon serrés. Elle compta rapidement l'ensemble des élèves présents devant elle, puis les fit rentrer sans plus attendre. Les robes des élèves étaient tellement trempées qu'elles paraissaient peser une dizaine de kilos sur leurs épaules, et si l'on baissant le regard jusqu'en bas de celles-ci, on pouvait apercevoir un fin filet d'eau descendre de l'extrémité de leurs vêtements jusqu'au sol.  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la grande salle, Les portes du hall se rouvrirent derrière eux, faisant place à Hagrid ainsi que les première année. Tous étaient aussi frigorifiés que les autres élèves, et leurs robes brillaient aussi d'humidité. Eux, restèrent dans le hall tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans la grande salle, Et Harry dû retenir Hermione par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber à genoux, tandis que Malefoy la dépassait en la bousculant de l'épaule.  
  
_Crétin...Siffla Harry sur son passage tandis qu'il relevait Hermione.  
  
Malefoy se retourna alors, lançant un regard menaçant à Harry.  
  
_Répète ça, juste pour voir, Potter...  
  
Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre once de peur. Il répéta alors, beaucoup plus fort, provoquant ainsi le regard fasciné des autres, qui attendaient visiblement la suite des événements.  
  
_J'ai dit CRETIN !!  
  
Malefoy sortit alors sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide, et le blond n'avait pas encore pointé sa baguette sur Harry que celui-ci la brandissait droit vers le visage du Serpentard.  
  
_Tu perds ton temps Malefoy...  
  
_Vous deux !!  
  
Les deux ennemis se tournèrent vers une Mac Gonagall pâle de colère. Aussitôt, ils abaissèrent leurs deux baguettes, et ne quittaient plus leur professeur du regard...  
  
_Une retenue chacun, mercredi soir à 8 heures, dans mon bureau !! Compris ?  
  
Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête. Puis tous s'installèrent à leurs tables comme si de rien n'était, et les première années firent leur entrée, précédés de Mac Gonagall, et succédés de Hagrid.  
  
Le Choixpeau effectua sa chanson traditionnelle, et Gryffondor accueillit ce soir un bon nombre d'élèves. La bonne humeur régnait autour des tables, même des Serpentard, et le bruit confus des rires et des conversations emplissait la salle d'une atmosphère joyeuse.  
  
Mais Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir là. Malgré sa joie d'être de retour à Poudlard, tout semblait tourner autour de lui, et il ressentit assez vite le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il restait pensif, et Sirius occupait une bonne partie de ses réflexions. Il s'empara alors simplement d'une pomme, se revêtit de sa cape, éclaboussant bon nombre de personnes autour de lui à la table des Gryffondor, et se leva, sous le regard anxieux de Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la salle.  
  
_Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Hermione  
  
_Heu...Je vais...  
  
Il fut coupé par Ron.  
  
_Tu t'en vas ? Mais t'as quasiment rien mangé !!  
  
_J'ai pas très faim...Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
_Mais il tombe des trombes d'eau, lui fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
Elle jeta un regard aux cheveux de son ami qui se dressaient en pics fins et humides sur sa tête, et à sa robe qui dégoulinait toujours autant sur le sol de pierre.  
  
_Remarque, vu dans l'état que tu es, ça ne changera pas grand chose, mais bon...  
  
Harry la coupa.  
  
_Un peu plus ou un peu moins, on verra pas la différence. Bon j'y vais, on se rejoint tout à l'heure...  
  
Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui un long et fin filet d'eau. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, mais ne lui décrocha pas le moindre sourire. Puis ce fut le regard de Rogue qu'il croisa...Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi rude, toujours aussi haineux. Il détourna les yeux, et franchit les hautes portes de bois, et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Le toit était de forme conique, et il était entouré par une sorte de balcon en pierre à l'extérieur. Harry ouvrit la plus grande fenêtre et passa au dehors. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre, le regard fixé sur le lac. La pluie avait diminué d'intensité, mais était toujours bien présente. Le ciel était d'une couleur exceptionnelle. A quelques endroits, il y avait quelques éclaircies, laissant apparaître une lune à la couleur rosâtre qui se reflétait dans l'eau brouillée du lac. Sur la ligne d'horizon, il n'y avait pas de nuage, et le ciel virait du rose à l'orange, jusqu'au violet foncé au-dessus de la tête de Harry. A croire que l'averse que s'abattait sur Poudlard n'était que passagère...Un coup de tonnerre résonna assez loin de l'autre côté du château. Harry s'allongea sur le toit en pente, bien que trempé lui aussi. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il regardait la lune, laissant ses pensées divaguer, mangeant tranquillement sa pomme. Il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes, de toute façon elles ne lui seraient guère utiles, la pluie tombant toujours.  
  
Un bruissement familier lui indiqua l'arrivée d'une présence familière. Hedwige s'était posée à côté de lui. Ses plumes ruisselaient de gouttes transparentes, mais la lettre qu'elle portait quant à elle était à peu près sèche. Elle hulula doucement et tandis la patte à son jeune maître. Il posa sa pomme à côté de lui, s'empara de l'enveloppe en parchemin qui lui était destinée, et se redressa pour la lire.  
  
C'était une lettre de Lupin.  
  
"Salut Harry. Alors, cette rentrée ? Mrs Weasley s'inquiète déjà pour toi, tu sais ? Arthur ne cesse de lui répéter que tu es presque un homme maintenant, et que tu as désormais besoin de plus de liberté, mais elle ne cesse de vouloir te surprotéger.  
  
Moi je suis quasiment seul ici. Les autres sont partis en France, comme tu dois le savoir, mais moi je ne dois les rejoindre que vers la fin de cette semaine, car il faut finir de prévenir les derniers, et terminer de ranger et de renforcer les barrières de la maison des Black. Résultat, je suis seul au douze Square Grimmaurd, et je m'ennuie fortement...Dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune, et pour la première fois depuis que je dois les affronter, je serai seul... Sniffle me manque, mais Dumbledore dit qu'avec le temps, ça ira mieux...Je voulais surtout te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute...Ne pense pas ça, et ne détruit pas le moral pour ça.  
  
J'attends vite de tes nouvelles.  
  
Meilleurs sentiments.  
  
Remus Lupin"  
  
Harry replia la lettre et continua de manger sa pomme...Lupin...Le dernier des vrais Maraudeurs vraiment vivant. Harry s'était rapproché de Lupin depuis la mort de Sirius. Ils étaient devenus des confidents tous les deux, et ils se comprenaient sans même se parler...Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses en commun. La perte de James, celle de Sirius, la trahison de Queudver...Et puis Harry faisait partie des rares personnes qui ne reniait pas Lupin à cause de sa lycanthropie. Oui...Ils s'étaient vraiment liés.  
  
Ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas avec Dumbledore. Depuis l'année dernière, particulièrement depuis le mois de juin dernier, Harry avait du mal à replacer sa confiance en le vieux sorcier, et il arrivait même de le considérer comme agaçant...Peut-être se croyait-il supérieur aux autres ? Non, Dumbledore ne se le croyait pas...Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à des échecs, quelles que soient ses entreprises, et l'entreprise concernant Harry en avait été un...Un échec mémorable pour le vieil homme. Harry Potter était leur espoir, et il en avait perdu la confiance...Grave erreur pour le vieux sorcier, car pour la regagner, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage. Harry avait décidé cette année que plus personne désormais ne pourrait gérer ses choix...Ni sa vie d'ailleurs. Il en avait marre d'avoir l'impression que son destin était déjà tracé par d'autres personnes qui feraient mieux de se mêler de leur vie avant de diriger la sienne.  
  
D'accord, Dumbledore était le seul homme que Voldemort craignait, d'accord, Dumbledore avait la confiance de la quasi-totalité du monde sorcier, d'accord, Dumbledore menait une guerre sans merci contre le mal, d'accord, Dumbledore était l'auteur de nombreuses choses respectables et admirables...Mais Harry ne l'admirait plus autant qu'avant. Quand il était plus jeune, il croyait Dumbledore invincible, mais maintenant, c'était les erreurs de celui-ci qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux.  
  
Désormais, tout était différent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne voulait plus de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait. Il en viendrait presque à préférer le comportement de Rogue à celui de Dumbledore...En fait, le seul professeur qu'il respectait vraiment était peut-être bien le professeur Mac Gonagall. Avant, c'était le professeur Lupin, mais celui-ci ne faisait plus partie du corps enseignant du château.  
  
Il coupa court à ses pensées, et continua de fixer le ciel, d'un regard attentif. Ses doigts caressaient machinalement les plumes humides de sa chouette. Il regarda alors sa montre, et comme il était déjà minuit passé, il se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, parcourant sans s'arrêter les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.  
  
La journée de cours du lendemain fut catastrophique. Pour un premier jour, Harry aurait pensé que ça se passerait mieux, mais il avait réussi à récolter deux retenues. Ils avaient eus dans la même journée les pires cours qu'ils puissent avoir...Potion pendant deux heures le matin, suivi de deux heures d'histoire de la magie, et de deux heures de divination.  
  
Les deux retenues qui lui avaient été attribuées avaient été données par Trelawney et Binns. Le soir, au dîner, Harry était d'une humeur massacrante, et il écoutait d'un air agacé les sermons de Hermione.  
  
_Harry, on est les seuls à avoir perdu plus de 50 points aujourd'hui !  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ??  
  
_On est à dix points en dessous de zéro, et tu as maintenant trois retenues dès la première semaine.  
  
_Hermione si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche...  
  
L'éclat de rire de Neville vint appuyer les propos de Harry. Ron regardait Hermione d'un air exaspéré, et Seamus et Dean étaient totalement du côté de Harry, du fait qu'ils l'avaient appuyé lorsqu'il avait répondu de travers au professeur Trelawney.  
  
_C'est bien ça le problème, Harry, tu t'en fiches !!  
  
_Parfaitement, je m'en fiches !!  
  
_Et bien tu es bien le seul.  
  
_Que tu crois, ajouta Neville, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le visage de Harry s'éclaira à nouveau, et il lança un regard complice à ses trois amis.  
  
_D'accord, peut-être que pour toi les points n'ont aucune importance, mais te sentais-tu obliger de dire à Binns qu'il était le professeur dont le seul pouvoir magique qu'il possédait avait la puissance du somnifère le plus efficace que l'on puisse trouver ?  
  
_Qui le lui aurait dit sinon ? Il faut bien qu'il le sache.  
  
Ron, Neville et d'autres de leur classe pouffèrent de rire.  
  
_Oh, Harry arrête, c'est très intéressant l'histoire de la magie, on apprend plein de choses...  
  
_Peut-être qu'avec un autre professeur, cette matière pourrait être potentiellement intéressante.  
  
_Et le professeur Trelawney ?  
  
_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette vieille chouette ??  
  
Neville avait du mal à retenir son éclat de rire, mais il réussit à se maîtriser pour ne pas vexer Hermione.  
  
_Tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ?  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis, que je sache, tu es bien placé qu'il est difficile de ne pas lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure à celle- la, tu étais même la première à les lui balancer en troisième année, pas vrai ?  
  
Hermione fut quelque peu déstabilisée par cette remarque.  
  
_Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de t'endormir pendant son cours et de te moquer d'elle ouvertement quand elle a prédit ta mort.  
  
_Je n'ai fait que lui faire remarquer que ça faisait au moins la douzième fois que je devais mourir et que j'attendais toujours de me faire faucher la tête, et que j'étais toujours debout.  
  
_Pour elle ça sous-entendait clairement qu'elle était incompétente !  
  
_Et bien ça tombe parfaitement bien, c'est ce que je voulais qu'elle comprenne.  
  
Ce coup-ci, Neville, Dean et Seamus, ainsi que Ron durent poser leurs fourchettes pour ne pas les échapper tellement ils riaient. Lavande et Parvati leur jetèrent un regard électrisant. Harry leur lança un regard de défi et un large sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
  
_Un problème, Lavande ?  
  
Celle-ci rougit quelque peu...  
  
_Tu pourrais te montrer plus gentil avec elle, lui reprocha celle-ci. Tu sais très bien que son renvoi l'année dernière suite à la décision d'Ombrage l'a bouleversée.  
  
_Quelle importance ? Rétorqua Harry. Elle a été réembauchée depuis qu'Ombrage a fichu le camp. Alors qu'elle ne se plaigne pas.  
  
_Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une excuse !! Toutes ses prédictions sont justes !  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se ranger du côté de Harry, après lui avoir fait la morale.  
  
_Ha ha, laisse moi rire, Lavande !! Toutes ses prédictions se sont révélées défectueuses !! se moqua Hermione.  
  
_Oh toi, si j'étais toi, je me tairais, rétorqua Parvati qui avait suivi la discussion depuis le début. Le professeur Trelawney disait juste quand elle disait que tu étais l'élève la plus terre-à-terre qu'elle ait pu voir.  
  
_Parvati, ton problème, c'est que tu es trop naïve.  
  
_Et toi ton problème, c'est qu'il faut tout te mettre sous le nez pour que tu y croies.  
  
Harry se rangea du côté de Parvati sur cette affirmation.  
  
_Ah, Hermione, ça c'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit...  
  
_Comment ça ??  
  
_Ben oui, même Luna le pense, ajouta Ron.  
  
_Oui, il a pas tort, ajouta Neville.  
  
Hermione se retrouvait cernée.  
  
_Très bien, balbutia-t-elle, très bien...Mais Harry, t'as intérêt de te rattraper demain...  
  
_Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas...  
  
Il regarda sa montre, puis il s'adressa à Ron.  
  
_Il est vingt heures, je vais faire un tour sur le terrain de quidditch, je reviendrai à la salle commune vers vingt et une heures, d'accord ?  
  
_Ne rentre pas après le couvre feu comme hier ? D'accord ?  
  
_Hermione, lâche un peu tes règlements, tu veux ?  
  
_Ginny, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?  
  
Tous rirent de bon cœur, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la grande salle. Il avait son sac au dos, et ça tombait bien, il voulait lire un peu le livre sur les Animagi qu'il avait acheté à la librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que ce livre était un peu comme un journal de bord. Il était imprimé, comme un livre officialisé, mais c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un cahier. A côté de certains paragraphes s'étalaient les commentaires écrits à la plume de trois des Maraudeurs. Des remarques stupides de Sirius et James, des notes utiles de Remus, même s'il n'était pas un Animagus, des gribouillis dans les marges, et d'autres choses de ce genre...En fait ce livre était rempli de souvenirs, et Harry en vint même à penser doucement qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en parler à Ron...Mais dans un sens, c'était un projet qu'il voulait partager, et Ron était plus qu'un meilleur ami, et c'était vraiment un projet qui leur tenait à cœur désormais. Mais dans un autre sens, ce livre représentait beaucoup pour Harry, et peut-être aurait-il voulu le garder pour lui seul...  
  
Arrivé dans le dortoir des garçons, il saisit son Eclair de Feu, puis il redescendit jusque dans le hall. Il ouvrit les portes et une fois dehors, ils chevaucha son balai jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. L'air était chaud, et le soleil pas encore couché...Il n'était que vingt heures après tout, et seulement le 2 septembre. L'été n'était pas encore fini, et les beaux jours n'allaient pas prendre fin tout de suite. Le ciel était encore plus beau qu'hier, et la lumière du soleil bas sur l'horizon donnait au ciel une couleur variant du rose pale à l'orage foncé. Harry monta en chandelle depuis le centre du stade et monta assez haut dans les airs. L'impression de liberté que lui offrait le Quidditch était incomparable. Comme un médicament, un remède aux mauvaises journées...Il se sentait plus désinvolte...Plus indépendant, comme si personne ne pouvait désormais plus faire de choix à sa place.  
  
Il exécuta quelques figures périlleuses et serrées. Il s'assit alors en amazone sur le manche de son balai et bascula en arrière, la tête en bas, les jambes repliées sur le manche de l'engin. Il aperçut alors une minuscule silhouette en dessous de lui, qui lui apparut à l'envers. La silhouette en question était assez fine. Elle portait un balai dans son bras droit...Enfin gauche, puisqu'elle était à l'envers, et avait des longs cheveux fins qui virevoltaient dans la brise. La silhouette se plaça alors sur son balai et s'élança, droit vers Harry. Le manche du balai de l'autre personne s'arrêta à la même hauteur que celui de Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait les yeux fermés, et faisait comme si l'autre personne n'existait pas.  
  
_Tu penses à quoi ? Interrogea la voix de l'inconnu. Ou plutôt de l'inconnue.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, sans pourtant regarder à qui il s'adressait, mais ayant reconnu la voix de la jeune fille. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sans pourtant se remettre à l'endroit sur son balai, il entama la conversation.  
  
_Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement. S'asseyant aussi en amazone sur son balai, elle se laissa basculer en arrière, se retrouvant exactement dans la même position que Harry. Elle sourit.  
  
_Oui, c'est vrai...Alors, tu penses à quoi ?  
  
_J'en sais rien...  
  
_Tu dois forcément savoir, si tu y penses...  
  
_Peut-être que je ne pense pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas ne pas penser, répondit la jeune fille en riant.  
  
_Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas...C'est comme ça...  
  
Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Harry la trouvait belle, c'était vrai, mais il n'était plus du tout attiré par elle. Il l'aurait appréciée en tant qu'amie, mais plus en tant que petite amie désormais. Elle était gentille, mais peut-être trop superficielle à son goût.  
  
Il entreprit alors de manger la pomme qu'il avait prise avant de partir, sans pour autant se remettre assis à l'endroit. Cho Chang tourna la tête pour le regarder.  
  
_Tu m'en donnes un peu, j'ai quasiment rien mangé ce soir.  
  
Harry lui tendit sa pomme sans la regarder.  
  
_C'est marrant cette technique de vol, ria-t-elle. Ca donne une autre vision des choses.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Ouais, si on veut !  
  
Elle lui retendit sa pomme. Le silence se réinstalla, et le seul bruit qui régnait, en dehors du chant des oiseaux et de la brise sifflant entre les cimes des arbres de la forêt interdite, était le bruit que Harry faisait en croquant dans sa pomme. Cho tourna son regard vers Harry, qui regardait toujours droit devant lui. Elle rompit le silence.  
  
_Tu sais Harry, je pense finalement que...On n'est...Enfin...  
  
_On n'est pas faits pour être ensemble.  
  
_Voilà.  
  
_C'est bien de s'en rendre compte.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
_Ouais, mais fallait essayer.  
  
_C'est vrai dans un sens...Et maintenant, t'en es où ?  
  
_Oh...Je ne suis plus avec le garçon avec qui j'étais à la fin de l'année dernière. Ca ne marchait pas entre nous.  
  
_On peut rester amis tous les deux...  
  
_Oui, c'était ce que...Ce que je voulais te proposer.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Les filles n'aiment pas rester sur un échec.  
  
Cho éclata de rire et lui lança un regard faussement indigné.  
  
_Quoi ? Parle pour toi !!  
  
Elle lui prit sa pomme de mains et la termina.  
  
_Si t'es pas aussi têtu que moi, c'est que tu l'es plus !! Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.  
  
_J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.  
  
_Et toi, avec Hermione Granger ?  
  
_Tu sais, j'ai toujours vainement essayé de t'expliquer que je n'ai jamais été avec elle. C'est ma...Ma meilleure amie.  
  
_Ah bon ??  
  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
  
_T'étais tellement bornée !! Tu faisais tout pour me rendre jaloux !!  
  
_Oh, mais quand tu m'avais dit que tu devais passer l'après-midi avec, j'étais vraiment en colère...  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en étais rendu compte. Vous êtes tellement compliquées...  
  
_Ca vient tout seul...Ca doit être dans la nature féminine, je pense...  
  
_Je suis bien content de ne pas être une fille alors...  
  
Ils rirent doucement. Harry se redressa alors sur son balai, se retrouvant alors de nouveau la tête dans le bon sens. Il laissa ses jambes balancer dans le vide, comme quand il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre au Chaudron Baveur. Le soleil donnait à présent une couleur rouge, un rouge lumineux, un rouge orangé, qui les baignait d'une lumière de la même couleur. Cho se redressa à son tour, des mèches tombant devant ses yeux, mais elle semblait s'en moquer.  
  
_Au fait tu as reçu tes résultats de BUSE cet été ?  
  
_Ouais...  
  
_Et ça a donné quoi ?  
  
_J'en ai obtenu 12.  
  
_Belle performance...Et Hermione Granger ?  
  
_14...Evidemment.  
  
_Oui, évidemment.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
_Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
  
_Merde, il est vingt et une heures trente ! On a dépassé le couvre-feu d'une demi-heure !  
  
Ils redescendirent vers le sol, attrapèrent chacun leur sac, et se dirigèrent d'un pas précipité vers les grandes portes du hall de Poudlard. Au moment où Cho allait les ouvrir, Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.  
  
_Attends...  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de la poche de son jean, murmura "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises" et vérifia si la voie était libre. Malheureusement pour eux, un point noir étiqueté au nom de "Argus Rusard" était représenté en haut de l'escalier de marbre, ce qui signifiait que si l'un d'eux deux ouvrait la porte, ils pourraient ajouter à leur emploi du temps quelques heures de retenue supplémentaires.  
  
_Rusard est là.  
  
_Comment sais-tu que...?  
  
_Aucune importance, faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen. On va rejoindre nos dortoirs avec nos balais.  
  
_J'ai laissé le mien au stade de Qudditch, c'est un balai du collège.  
  
_Bon ben grimpa sur le mien, tu me diras où es ton dortoir.  
  
Elle se plaça derrière Harry sur l'Eclair de Feu, et se cramponna à sa taille pour ne pas être déséquilibrée au décollage.  
  
_Deuxième fenêtre à gauche de la tour des sortilèges.  
  
_Ok, c'est parti...  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre du dortoir des Serdaigle, qui était heureusement ouverte, et Cho se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle.  
  
_Merci Harry. Tu ferais bien d'y aller, je crois que Mac Gonagall ne se couche jamais avant dix heures, et ta salle commune se trouve juste au- dessus de son bureau.  
  
_D'accord, j'y vais...Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
_Bonne nuit.  
  
Et il s'envola vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. En effet, Mac Gonagall n'était pas couchée, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux écossais devant la fenêtre. Mais Harry n'eut pas autant de chance que Cho. La fenêtre de la salle commune était fermée, ainsi que celle du dortoir des garçons, et celle du dortoir des filles également. Il essaya avec des Alohomora, mais ça ne fonctionna pas...Il se rappela alors qu'il était impossible d'essayer de forcer l'accès du château depuis l'extérieur. Le sort aurait fonctionné depuis l'intérieur, mais pas depuis l'extérieur...Question de sécurité. Il frappa alors à la fenêtre de son dortoir, sans réponse... Il frappa plus fort, espérant qu'au moins un de ses camarades serait réveillé. Toujours pas de réponse. Il se mit alors à tambouriner contre la fenêtre, en espérant que le vacarme causé ne ferait pas rappliquer Mac Gonagall. Toujours pas de réponse. Pas même Neville ni Seamus ne s'étaient réveillés. Seul Dean se contenta de se retourner dans son sommeil. Il employa alors les grand moyens.  
  
_Ron...Psss, Ron !!  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
_Bon...RON, ESPECE DE...TU VAS M'OUVRIR OUI ?!?!?  
  
Le roux se réveilla en sursaut, en même temps que les autres, et il se tira alors du lit pour venir ouvrir à Harry. Quelques filles qui avaient entendu le vacarme avaient ouvert leur fenêtre, et parmi elle, Ginny qui pouffait de rire avec Colin Creevey.  
  
Mais avant que Ron ait pu ouvrir la fenêtre entièrement, Le professeur Mac Gonagall apparut sur le petit balcon inférieur adjacent à la porte-fenêtre de son bureau, en chemise de nuit et à l'apparence très en colère.  
  
Quelques filles éclatèrent alors littéralement de rire...A vrai dire, aucun élève n'avait réussi à récupérer tant d'heures de retenue dès le premier jour d'école.  
  
_Allez magne-toi mon vieux, Mac Gonagall est là !! Harry pressait Ron, et alors qui passait enfin un pied par la fenêtre pour s'introduire dans le dortoir, la voix de Mac Gonagall s'éleva en dessous de lui.  
  
_POTTER !! VOUS REVIENDREZ EN RETENUE MERCREDI PROCHAIN A LA MEME HEURE, COMPRIS ??  
  
Et voilà...Il avait eu sa quatrième retenue en deux jours. Même Fred et George n'en avaient pas fait autant. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron, plusieurs filles, dont même Hermione riaient. Tous se couchèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Harry pensait à la façon de laquelle il allait s'organiser pour finir tous ses devoirs à tant.  
  
Mac Gonagall, elle, fulminait. Elle pensait qu'avec les événements de Juin, Potter se serait assagit un peu. Mais il semblait avoir décidé de prendre la relève de son parrain et de son père...Et il avait de qui tenir. Et s'il décidait d'en devenir un comme eux ? Nan, il ne fallait pas...C'était trop risqué, et illégal. Si le fils devenait un Animagus comme le père, pour parler franchement, ils étaient mal barrés...Elle aurait pu penser que le bon sens et l'autorité dont faisait preuve Hermione Granger aurait pu refroidir quelque peu les projets du jeune homme. Mais à son grand désespoir, les revendications de la jeune fille semblait désormais passer à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-elle se résigner à penser que le seul espoir du monde sorcier semblait n'être désormais dirigé que par sa propre conscience, que par ses propres idées, que par ses propres envies ? Harry Potter semblait vouloir rester celui qu'il était, et pas ce qu'on voulait faire de lui. Il avait parfaitement raison, personne plus que lui ne méritait une vie libre, mais quand même...Potter était tellement semblable à son père, qu'il en avait hérité le don de s'attirer des ennuis, aussi facilement qu'un aimant attire du fer...Heureusement qu'il avait quand même hérité de plusieurs traits de sa mère...Ses deux parents étaient tous les deux très intelligents, mais en dehors des yeux, de l'intelligence et de très peu de l'attitude posée de sa mère, il ne semblait pas en avoir hérité plus. Tout le reste venait de son père : impulsif, indépendant, obstiné, travailleur...Et maintenant, l'envie de s'amuser que possédait son père venait de surgir en lui...A son plus grand malheur...Elle ne pouvait même plus compter toutes les catastrophes et farces qu'avaient pu accomplir les Maraudeurs lors de leur scolarité... Elle se coucha, l'esprit embrouillé par plusieurs questions qui lui brûlaient l'esprit.  
  
De son côté, Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, et les ronflements bruyants de Ron semblaient tenir une haute compétition avec ceux de Neville. Il se plaça de façon à être éclairé par un rayon de la lune et ouvrit le livre sur les Animagi. Il entama alors tranquillement sa lecture, assis en tailleurs contre le mur près de la porte du dortoir.  
  
Il apprit alors que pour devenir Animagus, il fallait déjà trouver quel animal nous correspondait, et pour cela, la meilleure solution était de se laisser plonger dans un sommeil à moitié conscient, en prononçant sur soit la formule "Animus Revelatum", pour révéler la personnalité animale de notre âme. En fait, les deux Maraudeurs qui avaient écrit ce livre avaient sûrement jugé plus facile et moins ennuyeux d'omettre tous les termes techniques incompréhensibles à l'apprentissage, ce qui permettetait alors d'avancer beaucoup plus vite dans l'évolution de la transformation, ce qui signifiait que si tout se passait bien, et si Harry travaillait sur sa transformation au moins une heure par jour, il parviendrait au terme de l'apprentissage à la fin des vacances de Pâques.  
  
Il dirigea alors la pointe de sa baguette vers sa poitrine et murmura l'incantation, vidant son esprit. Il sentit la somnolence arriver au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, et diverses images s'imposèrent alors dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, des images de ses souvenirs, qui lui apparaissaient en flash, puis des sortes d'éclairs de lumière, éblouissants...Des images de son passé, montrant des souvenirs qui l'avaient marqué. Des souvenirs agréables, tout comme des souvenirs cuisants, comme ses humiliations à l'école primaire, quand Dudley et sa bande le poursuivaient, quand Molaire l'avait forcé à se réfugier dans l'arbre, mais aussi le tournoi des trois sorciers, les détraqueurs, son Noël avec Sirius, le voile dans la salle de la mort, lui et Ron sur la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione l'embrassant sur la joue, sur le quai de Kings Cross à la fin de leur quatrième année...Il crut revoir sa vie entière ainsi, même des souvenirs de sa petite enfance...Un petit garçon d'environ un an, perché sur le dos d'un cerf...Une maison en ruine. C'était comme si Rogue exerçait de nouveau l'occlumencie avec lui, mais Harry ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de défiler...Les souvenirs où le cerf apparaissait durèrent plus longtemps, tout comme ceux où Sirius apparaissait en Patmol...Le dernier souvenir qu'il vit fut la formation de son patronus, sur la rive du lac...Un cerf brillant d'une intensité éblouissante, puis, ce fut le noir, mais Harry put voir l'image du cerf clignotter encore quelques instants dans son esprit... C'était ça...Il allait être un cerf, comme son père.  
  
Ce qui lui avait semblé durer que quelques minutes avait en fait duré deux heures. Il avait passé deux heures à farfouiller dans son esprit à la recherche de son âme animale, et l'avait enfin trouvée. Ce n'était pas l'animal le plus discret qu'on puisse trouver, mais il était extrêmement fier d'avoir encore un point commun avec son père...Il aurait peut-être voulu être un grand félin discret, mystérieux...Peut-être une panthère noire, mais il s'avérait que le cerf lui allait parfaitement. L'apprentissage qui s'annonçait désormais allait être long et difficile, et il allait avoir besoin de tout son sang froid pour parvenir à gérer ses devoirs, ses retenues de la semaine, ses entraînements de quidditch qui allaient commencer mercredi, et son apprentissage Animagus. Mais le plus dur allait être de le cacher aux autres. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la salle sur demande pour ça...Dans un sens, il ne voulait pas que Ron se souvienne de l'existence de cette salle...Il voulait, dans un sens, la garder pour lui seul, pour faire ses recherches sur Sirius, sur ses parents...Et pour retrouver le miroir du Riséd.  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles, deux d'entre elles discutaient à voix basses. En effet, Hermione et Ginny ne dormaient pas non plus.  
  
_Quand Fred et George vont savoir, ils vont être jaloux !!  
  
Ginny riait, et Hermione essayait de paraître sérieuse, mais elle avait du mal de réprimer un éclat de rire.  
  
_Oui, c'est vrai que là, Harry détient un bon palmarès...  
  
_Oui, quatre retenues en deux jours, et cinquante points en moins, c'est une belle performance...  
  
_Tu parles d'une performance.  
  
_Oh allez Hermione, laisse le vivre un peu...  
  
_Je le laisse vivre, mais il est imprudent, et Mac Gonagall le pense aussi.  
  
_Comment tu sais que Mac Gonagall pense ça ?  
  
_J'ai discuté avec elle, après le déjeuner à midi...  
  
_Ah, d'accord...Tu sais que t'étais mignonne hier soir ? Dit Ginny d'un ton moqueur.  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_Bah, il te plaisait bien, le petit Potter, trempé et sans ses lunettes...  
  
Hermione rit de bon cœur.  
  
_Tu peux pas nier que tu le regardais aussi.  
  
_Je ne le nie pas.  
  
_Ginny, tu veux que je te dise ?  
  
_Quoi ??  
  
_Je suis contente de t'avoir pour amie.  
  
_Moi aussi, tu sais ?  
  
Elles se dirent bonne nuit, et éteignirent la dernière bougie qui éclairait la pièce. Hermione se mit alors à penser à un jeune homme, un jeune homme qui en ce moment même, était penché sur un livre qu'elle lui aurait vite confisqué, dans le dortoir en face du sien.  
  
Et maintenant, réponses au reviews !!  
  
Ambre : Ouais, vive les Harry rebelles !! Sinon, le Seigneur des Anneaux, les livres, j'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, je me suis arrêtée aux deux tiers des deux tiers, c'était trop lourd je trouve...Mais les films, des merveilles !! Oui, quand on écoute la musique, on revoit tout le film, notamment la communauté de l'anneau, et aussi le retour du roi. Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de faire un couple Harry/Hermione. Je trouve ce couple classe. Et puis, j'ai absolument pas envie de faire de slash, j'aime pas ça du tout...Et puis trop de monde en fait, ça devient envahissant de voir Harry dans le lit de Drago ou de Rogue...x_x  
  
Alinemcb54 : et c'est toujours aussi gentil de ta part !! ^^  
  
Agadou : Hello, toi !! Oui, je voulais faire une relation un peu fraternelle entre Harry et Ron, dire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés...Pour la démoralisation de Harry par rapport à la mort de Sirius, je ne voulais pas faire un Harry aux pensées suicidaires parcequ'il a perdu la seule vraie famille qui lui restait. J'ai l'intention de le faire penser souvent à Sirius, de faire des recherches sur lui, de chercher des photos. Bien sûr, il aura des coups de bluse, de colère...Ce qui est normal, mais il ne sera pas dépressif. Lol, je suis sûre que si, je peux encore m'améliorer !! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic. ^^  
  
Moonytoon : je fais ce que je peux pour l'espacement de mes paragraphes. Là, ça devrait mieux aller, y a pas mal de dialogue, alors c'est plus aéré. Oui, les fautes d'orthographe, c'est quelque chose qui m'écoeure. Quand je lis un texte bourré de faute, je ne le finis jamais, c'est vraiment désagréable... Sinon, merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Sinon, t'es un mec ou une fille ?? ^^  
  
Petites sorcières : merci pour ta review !! Euh, ici, c'est fanfiction.net, et dans fanfiction, il y a fiction, et donc, le truc du joint, c'est moi qui l'ai rajouté. ^^ Oui, peut-être la prophétie ets-elle censée rester secrète, mais je voulais que les membres de l'ordre du phénix soient au courant, je sais pas pourquoi...Oui, pour le train, j'ai laissé libre court à mes doigts sur mon clavier, mais je ne vais quand même pas le faire grimper sur le toit...^^ En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Laïka la louve : oui, j'ai essayé de la lire, ta fic, mais mon Harry sera quand même pas mal différent je trouve. En tout cas, j'adore ta façon d'écrire, à toi !! ^^  
  
Ptite Elfe : michi beaucoup pour ta review !! ^^ Oui, j'essaye de beaucoup baser mes textes sur la personnalité des personnages, j'aime bien faire comme ça, alors me dire que c'est bien travaillé, ça me fait vachement plaisir. ^^ 


End file.
